Taming A Michaels
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Shawn and his son John have been hurt in the past. Can a kid named Punk and a man named Hunter tame them? They will find out the hard way it isn't always easy Taming A Michaels. SLASH M/M
1. A New Start

**TAMING A MICHAELS**

**Title: Taming A Michael's **

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Pairing: Eventual John Cena/CM Punk  
**

******Summary: **Shawn and his son John have been hurt in the past. Can a kid named Punk and a man named Hunter tame them? They will find out the hard way it isn't always easy Taming A Michaels.

John Cena Michael's sighed as he got out of his BMW Citrin Black Metallic M6 Coupe, he looked back at his dad who stepped out of his Silver Ford Flex.

They had just moved from Texas to Denver Colorado. John hated this, he really didn't want to be here right now. "Come on, let's go check out our new house." Shawn said, John sighed and walked inside with his dad. Their new house was the perfect blend of casual elegance and sophisticated green technology. Nestled on a quiet street.

In Observatory Park, the home's stunning architecture was immediately apparent. The home uses only the finest in natural and green materials. Natural stone, bamboo floors, cork flooring, high beamed ceilings, venetian plaster walls, radiant floor heat on all levels.

Nothing spared for quality, beauty and efficiency! with bright open floor plan. Walls of windows. Expansive gourmet kitchen, Wolf sub zero, luxurious granite, Wedgewood knotty hickory cabinetry. Kitchen and family room open to prof. landscaped backyard with stone patio and fire pit. 4 beds up, each with own bath. Spectacular master suite.

Basement remodel is a show piece, bar area with custom stone and woodwork, theatre, bedroom, bath and game room area. They walked inside and John was in a grump, he really wished they didn't have to move away all because of what one man did to them. "Go pick a room and get settled" Shawn said John nodded and went up and picked a room.

It was a nice enough room, but to John this place just didn't feel like home. He sat down on the bed and sighed, he just wanted to scream and cry.

Shawn walked into his son's room and sighed, he knew John didn't want to be there but he had no choice in the matter, Shawn would have never been happy staying in Texas. This was the best thing for him and John, for them to be happy again.

"John, everything will be OK." Shawn said. "I mean I start my job tomorrow and you start school. You'll meet some friends and it will all be OK." Shawn said. John looked at him. "I had friends! I had a school!" John snapped, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and left the house. He needed to be away from his dad for a while.

He got in his car and took off, Shawn watched him leave and sighed, he felt so bad for him, he was responsible for why they were here and he knew John blamed him for everything. John drove to the nearest park and stopped he got out and went over to the park bench and sat down. He was miserable.

He wished his dad was here so he could take John away from everything but John knew it wasn't possible. His dad had moved on and forgot all about him and Shawn. He hated him, but he wanted to be out of Denver and back in San Antonio. Where he belonged.

He stayed at the park for a while before heading back to that house. He got there and parked in the drive and go out and walked inside, Shawn was in the kitchen making them a nice meal. "Dinner will be done soon." He said, John rolled his eyes.

"I'm not hungry." John said and stomped upstairs Shawn sighed and ran his hands through his hair, he was so annoyed right now, he really was. He didn't know how to discipline John and he didn't know how to make him happy. John got to his room, put his head phones in his ears and drowned out the world. He wanted something, anything to take his mind off of this fucked up situation he was in.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up early and in the home gym, he worked out for an hour and went and showered and dressed for school. He dressed in his Company 81 Greenwich Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his Red Helix Custom Parts Tee, his Tony Hawk Plaid Out Hoodie and his Vans Ellis Skate Shoes. He grabbed his Relic Messenger Bag and packed his notebooks, his school books, pens and pencils and he packed his Blue Nike Zone Basketball Shorts and his White Nike Splash Muscle Tee. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs for some breakfast. He walked downstairs and Shawn was down there dressed for work and reading the paper.

"Food's on the stove" Shawn said John nodded and grabbed some food and sat down. "Have you go everything you need?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine. I need to get a laptop though, _**he**_ smashed it when we left." John said, Shawn sighed. "OK, after school. Take the card and go get one." Shawn said John nodded.

They finished breakfast and cleaned up and headed out the door. "Have a good day" Shawn said, John sighed. "Yeah….You too" John said, he got into his car and drove to the school. He got there, parked and walked to the office. He handed the woman at the desk the note he had, she smiled and showed him to the student adviser.

"John, hi there, I am Trish Stratus, I am your adviser. This is Adam Helmsley, he will be showing you around. He is also the class president" she said, John smiled and nodded at Adam. 'Goody two shoes' he thought. "Let's go" he said, John nodded and followed him, he showed him to his first class which was art.

"Seems like you have all of your classes with me" he said, John smiled and nodded. They went to art and sat down, John was already bored out of his mind, he didn't want to be there right now, he didn't. He sat in his seat and did the art project, they just had to draw a bowl of fruit it wasn't that hard, John liked to draw.

But his major passion was MMA, he wanted to be in the UFC one day. He loved it. He had been trained in MMA since he was 7. Art finished and John went to his next class. His next class was Spanish. John got there and had a seat. He pulled out his notebook and worked on what the teacher wanted him to work on. He took the notes down, he wasn't really good at Spanish, he didn't take it in his other school.

He wasn't interested in it. Adam was beside him helping but it just didn't matter, John didn't want to be there, he was in brat mode, which seemed to be a regular thing lately. Spanish ended and it was time for English.

**LUNCH**

Adam led John over to the table where he hung out with his friends. He sat down. "Guys this is John, he's new. John, this is Chris Jericho, my baby. This is Christian, Kofi and Ted." He said, John smiled and shook their hands.

"Are you all together?" he asked. "I am with Ted" Christian said. "And me and Ev are together" Kofi said, John smiled and nodded, he opened his chicken roll and looked around the yard, he stopped when he saw a group of guys, one guy caught his eye.

He was HOT, he was slim, but muscular, he had tattoo's, some facial hair, eyebrow ring, lip ring and a tongue ring, and his hair was shaved into a Mohawk. John licked his lips.

"Who is THAT?" he asked. They all looked and rolled their eyes. "That is Punk and his gang" Adam said John frowned. "He's the bully, my brother is his best friend" Adam said John bit his lip, he wanted him, badly.

"Who are the other guys?" John asked. "The one with the sleeve tats is my brother Randy, the blonde is Mike, the big one is Brock, the tall one is Wade, the pale one is Sheamus then you have Alberto and Punk." Adam said.

"Is that his real name?" John asked. "No its Phil, but he HATES being called that" Adam said John nodded and kept looking.

"John, keep away from him, he's bad news" Chris said, "Oh, OK" he said, but he wanted to know this guy, he was so good looking. He kept staring and locked eyes with Punk.

Punk looked at him and smirked, another easy one that he would claim. John licked his lips and turned back to his food, he was going to be with Punk one day.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	2. A Warning

**TAMING A MICHAELS**

**LATER ON**

John sighed as he walked into the gym, he walked to the change rooms and put his bag down in front of a free locker. He pulled out his shirt and shorts and proceeded to undress.

He pulled off his shirt and across the room, Phil Brooks, admired John's amazing body.

He had found out from Randy who found out from Adam that the guy was new and his name was John but that's all. He didn't know if John was into guys or if he was even single.

He got changed and walked over to John and leaned on the locker beside him, John looked at him as he pulled his shirt on.

"I'm Punk" Phil said, John nodded. "I know." John said. "Really now?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yeah, you're the asshole of the school apparently," John said, Phil laughed.

"Did Adam tell you that?" Phil asked, "Yeah." John said. "He's never liked me, says I corrupted his brother" Phil said, John nodded. "I don't really care" John said Phil smiled and ran his hand down John's strong arm.

"How about tonight we get together?" Phil asked, John looked at him, his eyes shining. "You wanna fuck me?" John asked, Phil shrugged. "Yeah I do." He said.

"You'll need to work a lot harder than that. My answer is no." John said, he slammed his locker shut and went out to the gym. "You just got turned down." Randy said in shock, no one ever turned Punk down.

"Shut up Orton, let's go." Punk said, they headed out the locker room and into the main gym. "OK guys, today we're going to play a game of H.O.R.S.E" coach Johnson said.

"I want you to pair up and go to a ring and get moving." He said, Phil looked over at John wanting to pair with him. "Wanna play?" Phil asked, meaning two different things. John laughed. "Yeah let's play ball." He said, he grabbed the ball and walked over to the ring. Phil watched him licking his lips.

That ass, was so amazing, he wanted it so much. He followed John and they started playing horse.

In the end John ended up winning and Phil hated it, he wasn't used to losing, it really annoyed him.

First John turned him down for sex, which NOBODY does and then he beats him in basketball? Phil was the captain of the senior team, it was really annoying him, he didn't know what was going on.

John was an anomaly to him. He didn't know who he was or what he was all about. "You OK?" John asked, Phil snapped from his thoughts and nodded. "Yeah, I just zoned out." Phil said John nodded.

"Well I better go." John said, he grabbed his gear and headed off. It was the end of the school day, John got into his car and headed home. He got home and didn't see Shawn's car there so he walked inside, he dumped his bag in the hall and he went to the kitchen and grabbed a snack.

He then headed up to his room, he sat on his bed, eating and watching some TV.

An hour later John heard. "John I'm home!" being called, John sighed and walked downstairs, Shawn was there and he smiled at John. "Hey how was school?" Shawn asked. "OK I guess, gym was cool." John said, Shawn smiled.

"How was work?" John asked. "It was good" Shawn said. "I don't feel like cooking tonight, why don't we go out?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Yeah sure. I'll go shower now." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded.

Both John and Shawn headed upstairs and showered and dressed for dinner. Shawn dressed in his Levi's 569 Loose Fit Jeans, his Gray Levi's Buffalo Plaid Tee, his Levi's Denim Jacket and his Brown Cowboy Boots.

He combed his hair and pulled it into a half up, half down style and he headed downstairs. John also showered and dressed for the night. He dressed in his Helix Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his Black and White Helix Plaid Woven Shirt, his Helix M65 Military Jacket and his Globe Pulse Plus Skate Shoes. He grabbed his phone and wallet and headed downstairs.

Shawn smiled at him. "Let's go." He said, they headed to the local diner and walked inside. John looked around and saw Adam and Randy with what looked to be their dad, then he saw Phil with his mom and dad.

Shawn smiled at him and they took a seat at a booth and ordered their meals. Shawn got the Mushroom 'n Swiss Chicken which was a grilled chicken breast fillet, seasoned with lemon pepper and topped with sautéed mushrooms and Swiss cheese, served on herb rice blend with a Root Beer.

John ordered the BBQ Bacon Supreme Burger which came with Smoked bacon, American cheese, tangy BBQ sauce, lettuce, tomato and pickles. He ordered a Cherry Coke to go with it. It didn't take long for their meals to arrive, they smiled at the waiter and dug in.

"So are you feeling better about being here now?" Shawn asked, John sighed. "I don't know dad, I had friends and a good life there, but I understand why we had to leave." John said Shawn smiled.

"I'm sorry, I understand John. I do." Shawn said John nodded and smiled. "I know dad, it's just gonna take a while for me to accept that this is now our home." John said. Shawn smiled, at least John was trying to come around to living in Colorado.

John looked over his shoulder and saw Phil, Phil smirked at John and gave him a little wave. John shook his head at him and turned back around. "Everything OK, is he a friend?" Shawn asked, John looked at him.

"Nah, just some guy." John said Shawn nodded. Shawn looked over as he felt someone's eyes on him. He turned and looked and saw his boss, Hunter Helmsley staring at him, John looked as Shawn shifted uncomfortably.

"You OK dad?" John asked, Shawn nodded, he hated having men's eyes on him, because of what happened in the past.

He just didn't feel comfortable with it at all. "Dad, what's wrong?" John asked. Shawn took a deep breath and looked at John.

"It's nothing it's just having people look at me is hard." Shawn said, John looked and saw Adam and Randy's dad was staring at Shawn.

John sighed, he saw both Adam and Randy go to the bathroom, "I'll be back." John said Shawn nodded. John got up and walked into the bathroom, he saw Adam and Randy there, he had something to say to them.

"Tell your dad to keep his eyes and hands off MY dad...my dad doesn't like scum like your dad..." John snapped and walked out of the room, Adam and Randy stood there in shock at what John just said to them.

"There is a lot of garbage in that kids life somewhere, but he can't talk about dad that way..." Randy said to Adam, Adam sighed and nodded.

"Yeah sounds as if he or his dad was hurt bad...Randy just leave it...he doesn't know our dad, and he was only protecting his...you have to learn to be more patient with people.." Adam said, Randy nodded. "Yeah OK." Randy said.

John went back to the table and smiled at Shawn. "Let's go" he said Shawn nodded and smiled and they left.

John hoped Adam and Randy would pass the message along. He didn't need his dad hurt anymore.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	3. Giving In

**TAMING A MICHAELS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John sighed as he showered, last night he dreamt of Punk and the things Punk could do to him, he shook his head, he needed to stop dreaming of him. He woke up with a throbbing hard on, so he went right into the showered and got himself off to images of Phil. John finished showering and got out. He dried off and dressed for the day. He dressed in his Modern Culture Bootcut Jeans, his Red TapouT Bikers Bark Tee, his Grey TapouT Train Harder Hoodie and his Black and White Nike Trainers. He grabbed his White Caribee Freshwater 35 Backpack. He walked downstairs and smiled at his dad. "Hey did you have a good sleep?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Yeah it was fine, you?" John asked, Shawn smiled. "It was fine." Shawn said John smiled and nodded.

"Do you have basketball again after school?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I do." John said Shawn smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying it" Shawn said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I am, I love it." John said, Shawn smiled. They sat down and had some breakfast, John went to help clean up but Shawn stopped him. "You better go or you'll be late" Shawn said, John smiled and nodded. "OK." John said, he kissed his dad on the cheek and left the house, heading to school. He got in his car and drove off. He got there, parked and went to his locker. He got there and put his books and things away. "Hey John." Adam said John smiled at him. "Hey, look about last night-" Adam held his hand up interrupting John. "Don't worry about it, you care about your dad and you're worries, so no worries" Adam said, John smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I just worry about him." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "Let's go sit with the others" John smiled and nodded. they went over to the other guys and sat down. "Hey John, you were really good yesterday in basketball" Ted said, John smiled. "Thanks, I love basketball. It's one of my favorite things to do." John said smiling, everyone nodded and smiled at him. The bell rang and John got up and headed to his first class. He got there and took a seat. He was sitting there ready for the class to begin when someone sat beside him. He looked over and saw Phil. John sighed. "Is there something you need?" John asked. Phil smirked. "Yes, you naked" Phil said, John laughed at him.

Phil frowned. John leaned in. "As I said yesterday, you want me, want this ass, you need to work harder." John said, Phil licked his lips, he had never been turned down twice. "We'll see." Phil said winking, he got up and went to his own seat, John sighed as he left, he wanted to give into Phil he did but he couldn't not yet, he wanted to see how much Phil wanted him. John shook his head and focussed back on the class. He and Phil glanced looks at one another over and over during the class, John wanted him there was no doubting that but he was scared to go there after what happened back in Texas. John got back to the class and stopped focussing on the work he had to do.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

John headed for the gym for basketball training. He got to the gym and went to the locker room, he then changed for training. He dressed in his White Nike Double Crossover Mesh Basketball Shorts, his Nike Digital Muscle Tee. He walked out to the gym and joined in training. He did the warm ups and coach Johnson walked out. "OK guys today we're going to do some defensive drills. I wanna get our defensive team the best we can be" he said, John smiled, he loved being on the basketball court. He loved doing anything physical, he loved sports all together, but he loved basketball and MMA the most. By the end of training John was sweaty and in desperate need of a shower. Coach Johnson dismissed them John went back to the locker room and waited for everyone to leave before he showered. Once everyone left John went to the showers, undressed and stepped inside.

He sighed as the hot water cascaded over him. He jumped as he felt a pair of hands on his hips, he turned around and looked and saw Punk, he sighed. "What the hell are you doing?" John asked. "You know, working hard to get you" Phil said, he saw John alone and he locked them both in the locker room together.

John closed his eyes all he saw was Dave. He then opened them and realised that this wasn't like Dave this was Punk. John looked at him. "OK" John said.

"OK?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yeah I want this." John said Phil smiled at him. Phil grabbed John by the neck from behind, and pushed him up against the wall. He ordered him to bend over against the wall and watched, transfixed, as he stuck his hot ass out towards him. Grabbing the bottle of lube that he had taken in with him. Phil squirted some into his hand, lubed up his fingers, then roughly thrust his middle finger into John's tight hole, amazed at just how tight the hole could be.

After loosening John enough, he used the lube still on his fingers to wet his cock, then thrust it forcefully into John's tight hole, hearing him scream as he did so.

John could not believe how far inside him Phil could reach. All of Phil was inside his tight hole, and the mixture of pleasure and pain was too intense to decipher, or to stop. He couldn't think clearly, but knew he wanted Phil to keep going. "That feels so fucking good, Punk.

Please, keep going. Plunge your massive thick dick into my tight hole." John knew that this would get Phil even more horny, and he was right Phil picked up the pace, ramming all 9 inches in and then pulling them out with thrusts of his strong hips. He had his hands on John's

waist, and pulled him in with each thrust, pulling his juicy ass further down his shaft each time.

Phil kept thrusting, working up a sweat and watching John do the same. He stared at John's wide, tanned back as he thrusted, and felt his strong abs as his hands gripped John's waist. He was the best bottom Phil had ever had.

Phil was moaning, as was John, but neither cared who heard, the pleasure was so intense. The sound of their moans was accompanied only by the squelching sound of Phil's lubed dick sliding in and out of John, and the sound of his big low-hanging balls slapping against John's tight ass each time he thrust in. Phil grabbed a handful of John's short hair and pulled his head back. "Tell me how much you're loving this," said Phil, purposefully increasing the speed of his fucking to make this even harder for John.

"I love my hole being packed full of your meat, Your dick is a fucking beast, I...aaaaaaahhhhh...oh fuck Phil..." Phil let go of John's hair and moved his hands down John's back, grabbing his juicy ass and pulling his cheeks wider apart, wanting to get as far into John as he could. He was working up a sweat, and his whole body was turning red. This was Phil's favourite kind of workout, and he was about to finish it.

He closed his eyes and pulled out of John's hole just in time to blow his hot load all over John's tight bubble butt. Streams of Phil's white cum flowed over the curves of John's amazing ass, as Phil shouted out fuck in his deep, masculine tone, his hips bucking as every drop of cum pumped out of his throbbing cock. Phil, exhausted, fell forward, leaning on John, their sweaty bodies rubbing against one another.

John could feel his hot cum sticking on his muscled thighs. He didn't care. He was in ecstasy. Phil pulled himself off of John and sat down to the floor, the cool white tiles feeling good against his hot and sweaty skin.

Phil was slumped against the wall, exhausted, his eyes closed. He could hear John moaning and breathing deeply, but didn't have the energy to open his eyes and survey the scene. He felt something wet drip onto his chest, but assuming it was from the shower head, or a drop of sweat from his forehead, he thought nothing of it. But with his eyes closed, his sense of smell was enhanced. He could strongly smell John – it was the same scent that had turned him on.

He opened his eyes to see John standing over him, his face red and sweaty, his right hand furiously jerking his cock. Suddenly, John screamed out: "Oh fuck, FUCK FUCK FUCK!" A jet of hot cum sprayed out of his cock, hitting Phil's chest and running down over his defined Pecs. Spurt after spurt shot out at Phil, each feeling pleasantly warm on Phil's chest. John kept jerking until he had completely used up all of his cum. He let go of his cock and slumped down next to Phil. Phil ran a finger through the cum on his chest and sucked it into his mouth tasting his newest lover's seed.

John looked at Phil and pulled him closer to plant a hard kiss on Phil's mouth. Phil moaned into the kiss he loved it when lovers were into the hard and rough kind of sex and kissing. John sighed. "I should go." He said, he got up, dried and dressed and left, Phil watched him leave wondering what the hell just happened?

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	4. Lashing Out

**TAMING A MICHAELS**

**DAYS LATER**

Shawn sighed as he made breakfast for himself and John. He was enjoying being in Colorado. He loved it there, If only John felt the same. He knew John wasn't having the best of times, he knew John missed his friends and everyone back home. But Shawn had no choice, they had to move, they had to get away from that monster. Shawn had also met a nice friend, his boss Hunter Helmsley. He was really sweet and kind and he seemed to really care about him and it was different, but Shawn was still very cautious, he had trusted HIM so easily and he ended up being the worst guy in the world, he hurt himself and Shawn's most precious thing in the world John. So he was taking it easy with Hunter. He smiled as he thought to the night before as he was leaving work, Hunter had cornered him and asked him out, of course Shawn had declined, but what Hunter said next shocked him.

Hunter had looked him dead in the eye and said with all honesty "I don't know who hurt you so badly, but we aren't all evil...someone as beautiful as you should never be hurt...I'd love to take to you dinner...just as a friend...you can even say where and I can even meet you there..." he had said, Shawn declined but offered to make them some lunch, so they could eat together, Shawn finished breakfast and started on the sandwiches for lunch.

He was happy to have met a friend and he wanted to see how nice other men could be. He looked up as John walked downstairs dressed for school. He was in his Rock & Republic Rigid Slim-Straight Jeans, his Blue TapouT Celtic Storm Thermal Tee, his Nike Air Relentless 2 Trainers and he had his Backpack with him. John dumped his bag on the kitchen counter and grabbed himself a glass of OJ.

He looked and saw Shawn making his famous Roast Beef Sandwiches with Watercress Slaw. "What are you doing dad?" John asked. Shawn looked at his son, "Oh I am having a nice lunch with my boss, Hunter Helmsley you saw him the other night at the diner?" Shawn asked, John frowned.

"Why?" he asked. "Because he is a nice man. A friend John, that's all." Shawn said, John shook his head, he really didn't like it not at all. His dad shouldn't be being hounded by that man, he had told Randy and Adam to keep their creep of a father away from his dad.

This wasn't right, and John Cena wasn't happy. "I better get to school." John said, Shawn nodded. "OK. Have a good day and be good." Shawn said, John sighed and nodded. He hugged Shawn goodbye and left for school.

He got into his car and drove to school. He got there and he was in a serious mood. He walked to his locker ignoring everyone, including Punk, Punk wasn't used to being ignored, usually after a sexual encounter the guy he had just been with usually wanted more, but once again John was different.

John went to his locker and put his things away and then sat down on his own, he needed to be alone right now, he had things on his mind, things like why his dad would even WANT to be friends with Adam and Randy's dad, it made no sense to him and John didn't like it, not one bit.

He had gone out of his way to make sure Adam and Randy knew to keep their scum of a father away from his dad but they obviously didn't listen, John saw Adam and sighed, he was nice enough.

He wasn't going to take his anger out on him, but Randy, that was another thing all together, he was a bully apparently so he was the target of John's rage right now.

John clenched and unclenched his fists and he stalked over to Randy, Phil turned as he saw John, the look on his face was pure anger, he wondered what the hell was going on. John walked right past Phil and went to Randy.

He tapped him on the shoulder, Randy turned around and John slammed his fist into Randy's cheek, Randy was shocked but hit John back, that just angered John even more. "I told you to keep your asshole of a dad away from my dad!" he exclaimed as he tackled Randy to the ground and started laying into him, everyone was shocked, no one had ever beaten up Randy Orton before.

"Fuck you bitch, I don't tell my dad anything!" Randy responded as he kneed John in the guy, John growled and wailed on Randy hitting him over and over, in the ribs, the stomach and the face.

Blood was dripping from Randy's lip and nose and John had a busted lip as well, but he didn't care. In his mind, in his opinion Randy deserved this. "Enough!" someone said and pulled John off of Randy, "Brooks take Orton to the nurse." Coach Johnson said, Phil nodded and left.

Coach Johnson took John into the gym and into his office and made him sit down in a chair, he handed him a bag of ice for his lip. John sighed and sat there, he knew a suspension was coming he just knew it. "Wanna explain what happened?" coach asked, John sighed.

"Not really." He said, he was still angry. Coach sighed. "John, don't take your aggression out on people son...come find me and I will help you...come on...I'll show you..." coach said. "Get changed and meet me in the gym." He said, John sighed and changed into some basketball clothes, he walked out to the gym and saw his coach standing by the boxing bag.

He walked over to him and coach handed him a pair of Everlast Protex3 Professional Fight Gloves, "Hit the punching bag, that punching bag is everything you are mad at." He said. John sighed and started hitting the bag, all he saw was Dave's face over and over he wanted him to die, he wanted him to pay for what he did to him and his dad.

They didn't deserve this. He kept going harder and faster until he fell to his knees exhausted. He couldn't fight anymore. He was still angry but he needed that bit of therapy. Coach Johnson sighed and helped John up.

"Go shower son." He said, John sighed and nodded, he went to the change rooms and showered and changed, he went back to the office and sat down. "Your dad is on his way in." coach said, John sighed.

That was the last thing he needed right now. Minutes later Shawn arrived and John left his coach and his dad alone. "He was fighting?" Shawn asked. "More like beating the crap out of another student." Dwayne said, Shawn shook his head and sighed.

"My ex-lover, well...he hurt John and I badly and John has just never let it out...can you help him?" Shawn asked, coach Johnson nodded. "I think I can, I'll keep an eye on him and help him out with his anger. As long as you don't mind him staying after school?" Dwayne asked.

"Of course not thankyou." Shawn said, Dwayne nodded. "John can go home now, I think it's best." Dwayne said, Shawn smiled and nodded. He shook Dwayne's hand and headed out. He saw John. "Let's go, get your stuff" Shawn said, John nodded, he knew his dad was really angry.

They walked to John's locker and John grabbed all his things. He saw everyone looking at him and he sighed and ignored them. John grabbed his things and they headed out. "Home right now." Shawn said, John sighed and nodded and drove right home.

They got home and Shawn made John sit down. "I don't understand why you did what you did, I know you're angry but violence is no answer." Shawn said, John just looked down. "You're grounded for two weeks, you go to school, and come home. That's it." Shawn said.

"Also, unless you need it for school work, no computer, no phone and no car for three days." Shawn said, he knew he should punish John a bit more but he couldn't do it. He just couldn't do that to his baby boy. "I have to go back to work, so go up and do your school work."

Shawn said John sighed and nodded, he handed Shawn his phone and car keys and went upstairs, he was sorry he really was, but he felt justified, he hated that Hunter was weaselling his way into his dad's life he didn't want that, they didn't need anyone else he and Shawn were fine alone.

John didn't want anyone else and if anyone posed a threat to him and his dad, they would be dealt with.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	5. Together Again

**TAMING A MICHAELS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John groaned as he got ready for the day, Shawn had woken him up early, he had something to talk to him about. He was so annoyed. It was just way too early in his mind. He dressed in his Urban Pipeline Relaxed Straight Jeans, his Black and Gray Zoo York Painterrific Raglan Tee, his Marled Full-Zip Sweater and his Vans Transistor Skate Shoes. He grabbed his wallet and his bag and headed downstairs. He sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed some food and drink. "Now that you're here I want to talk to you." Shawn said, John sighed and looked at him. "Yeah" he said, Shawn looked at John and knew he was in a mood for being woken up early, he sighed and shook his head. "John you need to learn that your actions have consequences," Shawn said. "I know" John said. "Good because today you're going to apologise to Randy." Shawn said, John's eyes widened.

"I won't drag you over to the Helmsley's to apologise I expect you to do it like a man at school." Shawn said, John sighed. "Do I have to?" John asked. "Yes, and if you don't you won't be doing anymore basketball." Shawn said, John was shocked and annoyed. He couldn't believe him. "Dad that's not fair." John said. "Neither is you laying a beating on an innocent kid" Shawn said, John rolled his eyes, this was so fucking annoying. "You will do it John and I will know if you don't." Shawn said. "Whatever" John said Shawn sighed, he knew his son was pissed at him. "I'll give you a lift to school." Shawn said. "I'll walk." John snapped, he grabbed his things and left. Shawn sighed and shook his head. He cleaned up from breakfast and headed to work. He got there and he went to speak to Hunter about what John did to his son. He knocked on Hunter's office door and Hunter opened it and smiled and let Shawn in. Shawn smiled and had a seat.

"Is something wrong?" Hunter asked. "No I just wanted to say that I am sorry, John is so bitter and emotional right now...but there is a reason why he hurt Randy the way he did, just trust me Hunter I am trying...and the coach wants to work with him...so please...I am sorry it happened...and I will pay for Randy's medical bills, just please don't push it with the school board..." Shawn pleaded, John didn't need to have a suspension on his record, that would screw him up for school and his future dreams. Hunter sighed and looked at Shawn, Randy was really mad at John and he wanted some revenge thankfully he and Adam talked some sense into him. "OK Shawn I won't say anything, as long as you come to dinner with me?" Hunter asked, Shawn looked at him. "That's blackmail, I don't like that" Shawn said, he thought Hunter was different.

"OK, OK sorry. How about another lunch? Your sandwiches are delicious." Hunter said, Shawn smiled and nodded. "OK sure. No worries. Again I am really sorry about John. He's got anger issues." Shawn said. "It's fine, Randy does as well, just as long as John is getting help, that's what matters" Hunter said, Shawn smiled. "He is, and I've grounded him for a few days" Shawn said. "Same with me and Randy." Hunter said laughing Shawn smiled. "I better get to work." Shawn said Hunter smiled and nodded. "Sure I'll meet you out front for lunch?" Hunter asked, Shawn nodded and smiled. Hunter was glad and he was really looking forward to spending another lunch with Shawn, he liked him and he wanted to get to know him better.

**MEANWHILE**

John spotted Randy and sighed. He walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, all of Randy's friends were on guard. Randy turned around and glared at John. John sighed. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I have anger issues and I shouldn't have taken them out on you, I worry about my dad that's all." John said. Randy nodded. "I get it." Randy said. John nodded. "Well I am sorry." John said. "I don't really care, you fucking busted my nose." Randy snapped, John sighed. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry that's all I can say." John said, Randy nodded and John walked off, at least he tried. He then spotted Adam and went over to him. "Adam I just wanted to say sorry for hurting your brother. I was angry and upset and sometimes I take my anger out in the wrong way." John said, Adam nodded. "It's fine, Randy is the same." Adam said, John smiled and nodded. John was glad that they had sorted things out, he liked Adam he was an OK guy.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

John finished working with coach Johnson and changed and headed out, he was ready to go home, but he was still so annoyed with having to apologise, he hated it. He still thought Randy deserved what he got. He walked outside and saw Phil standing by his car talking to some other kid. He watched them for a while and Phil looked over at John and told the other kid to scram. He walked over to John. "You're here late" Phil said. "Yeah I am doing some stuff with coach Johnson." John said, Phil nodded.

"You busy now?" he asked flirting. John looked at him and smirked back, he grabbed Phil's arm and dragged him over to Phil's Range Rover Sport and opened the back door. "Lay down." John said, Phil looked at him and nodded and laid down on his back. He looked up at John. "What are you doing?" he asked. "We're gonna fuck. This is what you want right?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled.

John grabbed the hem of Phil's shirt and ripped it off of his sexy ass body. Phil looked at John and smirked, he liked this side of John, the willing side.

John then ran his hands down Phil's body and he climbed into the car with him and slammed the door, Phil scooted back so there was a lot more room for them. John leaned forward and kissed his way down Phil's chest, he worked his way over to Phil's left nipple and he took it into his mouth, Phil groaned as John sucked onto the nipple. John bit down lightly and then moved to the other nipple.

He did the same to that one and kissed his way down Phil's stomach and he licked around Phil's belly button and slid his tongue inside of the bellybutton, he looked up at Phil and saw he had his eyes closed and he looked so pleasured, John smiled and he easily undid Phil's belt and jeans and slipped them down his legs. He then ripped off Phil's underwear.

"Condom?" John asked. "Glove compartment." Phil said, John leaned forward and grabbed the condoms and the travel lube Phil had there, he went back onto Phil and he ripped off his shirt and his own jeans and underwear, it was hard to do so in the car but he managed.

He stroked Phil a few times and took him into his mouth, he sucked him for a few minutes, Phil was sure he was about to cum, but he held it in. John pulled off of Phil's cock and he ripped open the condom packet and he slid it onto Phil's cock. He then opened the lube and lubed up Phil's cock.

He looked at Phil who was looking at him. He crawled up his body and straddled Phil's hips. He grabbed the base of Phil's cock. "You're not prepped" Phil said. "Who cares" John said, he then slid down onto Phil's cock, totally unprepared. "Fucking hell" Phil groaned, John was so fucking tight.

John gasped as he felt Phil's cock enter him, god he needed this. He needed it so bad. "You OK?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yes" John said, he lifted up and he went back down onto Phil's cock, Phil reached and grabbed John's hips and helped him move.

"Harder" John whispered so Phil helped him, this was so fucking amazing, he had never had sex in his car before and this was by far the best sexual experience he had ever endured. "You're so tight" Phil said, John nodded. "I fucking should be" John said cracking a smile, Phil laughed and managed to flip them over. He grabbed John's left leg and put it over his shoulder.

He then grinned at John and slammed back into John's hole. John groaned. "FUCK!" He shouted. "More, fucking FUCK me!" John shouted at him. Phil looked at John in shock and he did what he was asked and he fucked him like there was no tomorrow.

They moved in motion together for another few minutes before they both came, John covering himself and Phil and Phil coming in the condom, Phil slumped on top of John and kissed his chest, lightly biting him. John sighed as Phil moved out of him, John groaned and he moved and got dressed. Phil watched him and did the same getting dressed. John pulled on the last of his shoes and he sighed.

"Thanks." John said, he grabbed his bag and left. Phil watched as John walked away, he wondered what the hell was going on with John. Phil wasn't sure how he was feeling...he was feeling used and confused, but there was just something about John that allows John to use him.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	6. Hurting Shawn

**TAMING A MICHAELS**

**DAYS LATER**

"Dad where are my jeans?" John asked down the stairs, Shawn sighed and looked up at his son. "Which ones? You have like a hundred pairs" Shawn said. "You know the ones, my seven for mankind ones." John said. "They're hanging in your closet John." Shawn said. John nodded and walked into his room and grabbed his jeans, he put them on, then put on his Famous Stars & Straps Script Stack T-Shirt, his Affliction On The Run Track Jacket and his adidas Crazy Cool Basketball Shoes he grabbed his phone and wallet and headed downstairs. "Can I have my keys?" John asked, Shawn nodded and handed John his car keys. "No more fighting, did you learn your lesson?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Yeah." John said. "I am working with coach Johnson after school so I'll be latish home" John said Shawn nodded and smiled. "OK. Have a good day." Shawn said, John nodded and left. He got into his car and headed to school.

He got there and parked and walked inside. He walked right past Phil who watched him in fascination. John had barely acknowledged him since the other day when they fucked in his car. John went to his locker and put his things away. He looked at Phil and smiled lightly and Phil approached him. "Hey" he said, John smiled.

"Hey" John said back. "So what are you up to after school?" Phil asked. "I have to do something with coach Johnson." John said. Phil frowned. "Basketball practice isn't on." Phil said. "I know, it's something else." John said Phil nodded. "Are you and he fucking or something?" Phil asked, John looked at him. "No, he's training me, he's helping me with my anger. Even if I was with him, It would be none of your business." John said and walked away. Phil watched him and sighed, he just had to open his big mouth.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

John headed to the gym and he got changed for his training with coach Johnson. He dressed in his adidas Uptown Slinger Short and his adidas adizero Golden Stripes Singlet. He walked into the gym and saw Dwayne by the boxing bag. "OK, today we're going to work on your right hook." Dwayne said, John nodded and smiled.

"Again, imagine the bag is someone you hate." He said, John sighed and looked at him and then the bag, the bag once again became Dave and John unloaded on the bag, he wanted to just hammer him, he wished it was him in real life, he just wanted to kick his ass, again he kept going until he fell to his knees.

Dwayne sighed. "John have you ever thought about talking to someone about what happened?" he asked, John shook his head. "No, I can't. I can't do it. I'm not ready to do it, this is helping. I promise" John said Dwayne nodded.

"How about in a few days, we do some MMA stuff?" Dwayne asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure." John said Dwayne smiled. "Go shower up and head home." Dwayne said, John nodded and smiled.

He showered and got dressed and headed out to his car. He got in and headed home. He got home and went up to his room to relax he wondered where his dad was but figured he was at work still, he sighed and flicked on his TV, just wanting his mind to get away from thoughts of Dave and thoughts of Phil.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam walked into his dad's office and went up to the desk. "Can I see my dad?" he asked Shawn, Shawn sighed. "He's in a big meeting right now Adam sorry." Shawn said, Adam sighed, he really needed to talk to his dad, Shawn noticed that Adam was kind of distraught and in need of someone to talk to.

"Can I help?" Shawn asked, Adam looked at him and nodded. "Yeah" he said. Shawn smiled and took Adam into the kitchen area and made him a cup of tea. "OK go ahead I am all ears" Shawn said, Adam smiled at him.

"I have a boyfriend his name is Chris. I love him and he loves me, we've been together a while now." Adam said. "That's nice, what's the problem?" Shawn asked. "We're both virgins and thinking about going to the next level but we don't know. We aren't sure if we're doing the right thing. I know we're in love but I just don't know what to do." Adam said Shawn nodded and smiled.

"Adam, waiting is good, but if you both know it's something you want, you love and respect each other, then it will happen when it's supposed to happen, just let nature decide..." Shawn said.

"You can't plan these things if you try to plan it out, it won't be very pleasurable or nice at all. You need to just go with your heart, your instinct and see what happens" Shawn said, Adam smiled, Shawn's words had made him feel so much better.

"Thank-you Mr. Michael's" he said. "Please call me Shawn, if you ever need someone other than your dad to speak to I am always here Adam." Shawn said, Adam smiled and hugged Shawn and left, feeling much better about moving forward in his relationship with Chris.

Shawn looked up as Hunter walked in, he had heard everything that Adam and Shawn had spoken about. He sat down with Shawn. "Thank-you, you were great with Adam. I am glad he had you to talk to...I am not good with these things and Adam is so different from Randy. He is more gentle and sensitive, Randy I can handle easily, but Adam, he really needs a "mother" figure...thanks again" Hunter said Shawn smiled. "My own son is the same, he is a mix, he has different moods, sometimes he needs me and sometimes he hates my guts" Shawn said, Hunter smiled. "How about lunch again tomorrow?" Hunter asked, Shawn smiled and nodded.

"Of course" he said, he liked Hunter he really did. He jumped as his phone rang. **"Hello, Shawn Michael's speaking"** he said. **"Hi is this John Michael's father?"** some woman asked. **"Yes this is he."** Shawn asked frowning. Hunter sat with him. **"You really need to teach your son not to have sex in public AND on school grounds...if I see it again I'll report them both."** She said and hung up, Shawn looked at his phone in shock he couldn't believe his son. "What's happened, is your son OK?" Hunter asked. "He's dead when I see him." Shawn said. "What happened?" Hunter asked. "That was a parent from his school, apparently she saw John and some kid having sex in the school parking lot the other day, I had no idea he was sexually active" Shawn said looking at Hunter.

"Remember what you said to Adam...about nature taking its course. Of course we don't want them having sex, but face it Shawn, they ARE going to do it...I am glad to know Adam hasn't, but I am quite sure Randy has...all you can do is be there for them...try to advise him it's better to be with someone you love, but if that fails at least encourage safe sex...We have to learn to accept some things or we lose them...teenagers are hard creatures to get along with and we can only hang on for the ride until they start making better decisions, which will be never...Welcome to the world of "I have a teenager where do you keep the gray hair dye?" Hunter said, Shawn laughed. "Yeah I guess. I just didn't think John would be having meaningless sex." Shawn said. "Go home Shawn, talk to him." Hunter said Shawn nodded and headed home.

"John Felix Anthony Cena Michael's, get you butt down here!" he called, John walked down and saw his dad. "Hey what's for dinner?" John asked. "I don't know yet. Sit down." Shawn said. "God dad, what did I do now?" John asked. "I had a phone call today from a parent of another student at your school, apparently she saw you and some other boy having sex in the parking lot the other day." Shawn said, John's eyes widened he had no idea that someone had seen him and Phil going at it, he couldn't believe now his dad knew what he was doing.

"I guess you are sexually active? I don't like it John...sex is supposed to be something special for two people in love...but at least promise me you will be careful...and have safe sex...and please, please think about it? Wait until you're in love...it will be special son, I promise you...it will be." Shawn said, John sighed. "I am safe" John said Shawn nodded. "Good I don't want you catching anything or getting knocked up." Shawn said, John nodded and smiled.

He didn't know if he was going to stop being with Phil. He needed something to take his energy out on and Phil gave him a release. But no matter what he would always be safe, always.

**DAYS LATER**

Shawn smiled as he hung the phone up. He walked into the lounge where his son was vegging out for the day. He had been laying on the couch eating and watching TV all day.

"John go get ready" Shawn said, John looked at his dad. "Ready for what?" he asked munching on a snack. "We've been invited to a BBQ tonight." Shawn said, John looked at him.

"Who?" John asked. "Hunter Helmsley, Adam and Randy's dad." Shawn said John looked at him. "No thanks. I'll stay here" John said. "No you'll go get ready." Shawn said. "I don't wanna go. Why would I?" John asked, Shawn sighed. He sat down on another couch and turned the TV off.

"Look Hunter is my boss and that's all, he just wants to get to know us better. I know you don't like Randy, but you do like Adam, you can hang with him, I promise I won't "make" you try to be nice to Randy...all I ask is that you be nice to Hunter, like I said he is my boss. You like swimming, and it will just be a nice evening. Please John for me?" Shawn asked, John sighed.

"Fine, but I am not happy." John grumbled, he got up and headed up to his room to get changed for the BBQ. He just dressed in some jeans, a tee and a hoodie and some sneakers. He grabbed his Affliction Wordskull Boardshorts and went downstairs with his dad.

He grabbed his phone and looked at Shawn. "Let's go." Shawn said, John sighed and followed his dad outside of the house. They got into Shawn's car and he drove them to Hunter's house. "How did you know where he lived?" John asked.

"He gave me his address John. Would you please just try to relax. You haven't been out since we moved, it's not healthy you're a teenager." Shawn said John rolled his eyes as they pulled up at the Helmsley house. They got out and were greeted by Hunter, then walked inside. Shawn smiled as he looked around the house it was so nice.

The house was a stunning custom home in Belvedere featured 5 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms with over 6400 finished square feet on park-like setting. The gorgeous fountain and stately entrance invited them into a warm and spacious interior.

Cherry wood floors, crown moulding, hand-troweled walls, custom paint, coffered ceilings were amazing. Hunter looked at John who looked like he would rather die than be here right now.

"The kids are outside." Hunter said, John looked at his dad. "I'll be fine, go." He said, John sighed and left the house and headed outback where the pool was.

He saw Adam, Chris and Randy and Phil. John sighed, just what he didn't need right now, Phil. He walked over to Adam and Chris, he didn't want to be anywhere near Randy and Phil was just a temptation to him right now.

"Hey John, so glad you came." Adam said John smiled. "Yeah, dad sorta made me." John said Adam and Chris laughed. "Well we will have fun, promise." Adam said John nodded.

"Can I get you a drink?" Adam asked. "Yeah you got a soda?" John asked, Adam smiled and nodded and handed John a Coke. John smiled and thanked him and started drinking. "Is anyone else coming?" John asked.

"No, just us, dad wanted it to be small." Adam said John nodded. He looked over where his dad and Hunter were grilling up some food and sighed, his dad did look happy but John just didn't trust men around his dad. He couldn't afford to.

"You wanna go for a swim before the food is done?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah sure, I just need to get changed" John said.

"I'll show you to my room then." Adam said John nodded and smiled. They walked inside and Adam showed John up to his room, John smiled at him and then got changed into his swimmers.

Once he was dressed, he headed outside into the warm sunshine and he smiled and dove into the pool. Phil watched John and licked his lips, he was looking extra fine tonight.

"What is it with you and him?" Randy asked when he saw Phil looking at John like he wanted to pounce on him. "I have no fucking clue Orton, it's like potato chips, I can't just have one. It's like I have to have more and more of him." Phil said, Randy shook his head.

"I don't see it." Randy said, Phil looked at him. "You don't have to." Phil said. Randy shrugged.

"Foods done!" Hunter called, John, Adam and Chris got out of the pool, dried off and dressed and they all sat down for some food. "So John, you're into basketball?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "Yeah" he said. Shawn looked at John with a hard stare John rolled his eyes, he wasn't interested in this. Shawn sighed.

"John's always been into basketball, he loves it." Shawn said, adding to the conversation. "I have rehearsals soon, do you guys wanna come?" Chris asked, he had a small band. "Sure" Randy said. "Yeah I'm in." Phil said. "John?" Chris asked. "Yeah sure." John said, Chris smiled, they finished dinner and they headed to Chris' place for his rehearsals. They stood there together, watching the band rehearse and play it was really nice. "You having a good time?" John heard someone asked, he turned and saw Phil.

"Yeah." He said, Phil smiled. "Good." He said, John looked at him. "Why?" John asked, "Just wondering." Phil said, John nodded.

The band finished and then it hit John, he had left his dad alone with Hunter. He pulled out his phone and called his dad's number. **"Hello?"** Shawn answered. **"Dad are you OK there?" **John asked, Shawn sighed, he knew what John was getting at. **"John I am fine, I am enjoying TALKING to Hunter..."** he said, expressing to his son that they were just talking. **"Yeah well I don't like it."** John said, Shawn sighed. **"John didn't you feel better tonight when you went off to have fun with Adam and Chris and the music? Well, John sometimes I need a friend too, and Hunter and I are just having a nice time sitting here pool side just talking...I am enjoying myself John...is that wrong? You can have friends but I can't?"** Shawn asked, John sighed. **"Fine, whatever…..Enjoy yourself I'll just go home then"** John said ending the call. Phil looked at John. "You OK?" he asked, John nodded.

"Wanna head back to mine?" John asked, Phil smirked and nodded. They said their goodbye's and left for John's place. They got there and walked in, as soon as they were in Phil pushed John against the door and devoured his mouth, soon enough both shirts were gone, along with shoes and socks. "Bedroom?" Phil asked. "Couch will do." John said, Phil nodded and they went to the couch. "Naked" Phil ordered, John got naked and laid down on the couch, Phil smiled and pulled on a condom and he got into position. "Ready?" he asked, John nodded and bit his lip. "Yes, fuck me" John begged, Phil smirked, he loved a willing John he really did. Phil smiled and wrapped John's legs around his waist and slid home into John. John groaned loudly, Phil was so big, he filled him completely. "Fuck" Phil muttered as John's tightness surrounded him.

"Move," John moaned as he arched his neck. Phil dove in and attacked John's neck with love bites.

"Fuck me! right there" John moaned as Phil hit his prostate dead on, Phil groaned, through the haze they heard the front door slam, "Shit" John muttered. Phil was half way out of John when Shawn entered the room. "John what?" he asked, John sighed. Phil pulled all the way out of John and they both scampered around getting their clothes on. "Phil I think you should leave" Shawn said looking at Phil. Phil nodded and left making Shawn frown, he and John didn't even say goodbye to one another. Shawn looked at John and sighed. John looked at his dad as he buttoned up his jeans, then pulled on his shirt. He knew Shawn was shocked, angry, disappointed and hurt about what he had just done.

Shawn shook his head at his son and he was devastated, "How….How could you John? after everything that's happened, how could you do this?" Shawn asked, as he headed upstairs with tears in his eyes.

John sighed as he watched his dad rush up the stairs he had screwed up and screwed up badly. He headed upstairs, he needed to talk to his dad, he was nearing his dad's room when he heard Shawn sobbing.

"I'm sorry John, oh god I am sorry, It's all my fault, my fault..." Shawn sobbed, John shook his head and walked in, he went over to his dad and climbed into bed and they hugged one another. John hugged his dad and his thoughts went wild.

_'I realize now how much guilt dad is carrying around, I brought it all up again with Phil. I can't keep doing this to dad, I can't. I have to end things with Phil….I have too.'_ He thought to himself as he and his dad held one another.

"I'm sorry dad, I really am." John said, Shawn opened his eyes and wiped the tears away. "I understand what's going on John, I do. I am sorry you've had to go through this." Shawn said John nodded. "I know dad. Let's get some rest" John said Shawn smiled and nodded and he and John laid there. Eventually falling asleep in one another's arms.

**MEANWHILE**

After being kicked out of John's house. Phil got into his car and headed back over to see Randy. Randy was the only guy he could talk to this about. He got there and got out and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He smiled as Randy answered.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming back." Randy said as they headed to the lounge. "Yeah me either. But I need to talk to you." Phil said. "OK, what's up?" Randy asked as they sat down. "I went back to John's house with him, anyway, we were getting into it when his dad walked in on us" Phil said, Randy chuckled. "When you say getting into it you mean full on or just foreplay?" Randy asked, Phil looked at him. "I was inside of him." Phil said, Randy's eyes widened. "And his dad saw?" he asked, Phil nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to pull out, I was like half way out before his dad caught us," Phil said, Randy lost it and cracked up. "It's not funny Orton, it's so embarrassing, we scampered around for our clothes and then his dad asked me to leave." Phil said. "Shit man and you didn't even get off?" Randy asked.

"No, I just left, it seemed like John and his dad were going to go at it." Phil said, at that moment Hunter walked in.

"Just leave John alone he has a lot to deal with...be his friend that's what he really needs, not to be your plaything..." Hunter said, both Randy and Phil were shocked at Hunter's words he seemed really pissed. "Phil you need to go" Hunter growled, Phil nodded and took off, Randy looked at his dad.

"What the hell was that? We were just talking, he's my friend!" he exclaimed, Hunter gave him a look that said 'Don't mess with me' Randy shut up. "Drop it, go to bed." Hunter said, Randy sighed and headed upstairs to his bedroom and went to bed, slamming his door behind him.

Hunter sighed as he heard Randy's door slam, he sat down on the couch and thought about Shawn, he had heard everything, he hoped Shawn was OK. He couldn't believe John would do that to his father. He just didn't understand.

"You OK daddy?" Adam asked walking in. "Fine kid, how was Chris'?" Hunter asked. "Good, I'm going to bed, goodnight, love you" Adam said kissing Hunter's cheek, Hunter smiled. "Night kid, love you too." Hunter said as Adam disappeared.

**MONDAY**

John was up early ready for school. He wanted to get there early so he could find Phil and have a word with him. He got up, showered and dressed. He dressed in his Rock & Republic Trigger Straight Jeans, his Helix Eagle Thermal Tee and his adidas Neo Daily Fresh Athletic Shoes.

He grabbed his bag, wallet, phone and keys and headed down to the kitchen, Shawn was there reading a paper. Things were still a little off between father and son but John hoped that if he ended things with Phil it would all change. He sat down with his dad and had some food.

"You're up early, is everything OK?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Fine, I just need to get to school early, I have some stuff I need to get done." John said Shawn nodded.

"Do you have basketball today?" he asked, John shook his head. "No not today. So I will be home right after school, what time with you be home?" John asked. "About six. Then maybe we can go out for some food?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah sounds good" John said, Shawn smiled and nodded. John finished his food and headed off to school. He got there, parked and saw Phil's car. He was glad he was there. He walked inside and put his things in his locker before finding Phil on the bleachers. He joined him and Phil smiled at him. "How did things go with your dad?" he asked.

"OK I guess that's why I am here." John said, Phil nodded. "OK what's up?" he asked. "This, us, whatever it is. It's done. My dad is upset and hurt by it and in order to fix things I need to separate myself from you." John said Phil was shocked he never thought that would happen.

"But-" "No buts Punk, it's done, find someone else to fuck." John said before getting up and leaving. Phil watched him leave and sighed, he was so pissed.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Phil headed over to Randy's house to do some homework. They got there and sat in the kitchen doing their homework. "What's wrong with you? You've been in a fucking mood all damn day Punk." Randy said, Phil sighed. "Sorry I am just pissed off" Phil said.

"At?" Randy asked, he didn't know what the hell was wrong with his best friend but he wanted to find out what it was. Phil hadn't been in this much of a bad mood since his dad had up and left him and his mom and his mom had moved on. Things were good now though, he called his step dad, dad so everything was OK now. "Is it your mom and Steve?" Randy asked. "No, nothing to do with my home life" Phil said. "Well what is it then?" Randy asked. Phil looked at him.

"It's John." he said, Randy rolled his eyes. "What about him?" he asked. "Today when he got to school, he came up to me and told me that I couldn't fuck him anymore. That his dad is pissed off and in order to fix them, he needed to separate us. I didn't even get a word in." Phil huffed.

"He just said what he had to say and he took off like I meant nothing, he is so fucking annoying and so hard to read sometimes." Phil grumbled.

"Why do you care? I thought It was just sex?" Randy asked. "Oh it is. But it's AMAZING sex, like the best I've ever had." Phil said. "Better than Alex?" Randy asked. "Yes" Phil said. "Better than Justin and Heath at the same time?" Randy asked, Phil looked at him.

"Yes" he answered. "Better than Serena?" Randy asked. "Yes Orton, better than all the other partners I've had, he's the BEST!" Phil exclaimed. "Sorry, but if he doesn't want you then you'll have to deal with it." Randy said. "I don't want to. I want him, he's such a pain." Phil said Randy shook his head as Adam and Chris walked into the room, they had heard everything. Adam sat down and looked at Phil.

"Look Phil, I think something bad happened to John...maybe he just needs someone to care Phil...maybe you can show him that you don't need sex to care about someone, or even love them..." Adam said, he and Chris looked and smiled at one another, knowing what Adam just said to Phil was true.

Phil sighed, he wasn't used to caring or loving and he didn't know if he could do it with John, but he also knew the only way he was going to be with John again is if it wasn't sex based.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	7. Dates

**TAMING A MICHAELS**

**A MONTH LATER**

"I just don't get why you're going out with him" John said to Shawn as he watched Shawn iron his shirt. Tonight he was going out on his first official date with Hunter. "I like him John." Shawn said. "I don't." John said, Shawn looked at his son. "I don't really care. For the first time in a long time I am doing something for me. Just me. I like Hunter. He's sweet and handsome and I care about him and he cares about me. I am going out whether you like it or not." Shawn said glaring slightly at his son. "So you don't care about how I feel then?" John asked, Shawn sighed. "Of course I do. But I want to go out. I am sick and tired of being in on a Saturday night." Shawn said. "You can go out but why do you have to go with him? he's scum and Randy's no better. I don't know how Adam is related to them." John said, Shawn stopped ironing and looked at John. "That's enough! You do not talk about people like that John." Shawn snapped, John shook his head and stormed up to his room and slammed the door.

While he was in there he changed for the night. He was going out with Adam to one of Chris' bands gigs, he needed it tonight, he needed to get away from the house and away from Shawn. He dressed in his Brown True Religion Billy Coated Super T Bootcut Jeans, his Mock Twist Football Tee with Graphic 09 in Black, his Affliction Lucky Shot Zip Hoodie and his Black and Gray Nike Action Mavrk Skate Shoes. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. He rolled his eyes as he saw Shawn doing his hair. "Where are you off to?" Shawn asked, "Just out" John said Shawn looked at him. "You're seeing Phil again aren't you?" Shawn asked. "I don't know, why?" John asked. "I don't want you seeing him John." Shawn said. "Yeah well I don't want you seeing Hunter, but you don't give a shit." John snapped, he grabbed his keys and left, slamming the door behind him. Shawn sighed and shook his head, his son was going to be the death of him sometimes.

He wasn't waiting long before Hunter pulled up, Shawn smiled and left with him, his mind still focussed on John and what he was doing. He just hoped his son wasn't up to anything too bad. He didn't really like him being with Phil, not since he caught them together on his couch. He just didn't think Phil was what John needed right now. He knew his son was going through things but he was making some bad decisions that soon enough would affect his whole entire life. He shook his head and focussed back on the date with Hunter, he was looking forward to spending some time with him, he was nice and Shawn needed someone nice in his life right now. He was nervous but he knew Hunter would treat him the way he deserved.

**MEANWHILE**

John arrived at the hall where Chris' band was playing and he walked in and found Adam. He walked over to him and said hello. "You're a little late" Adam commented John nodded. "Yeah me and my dad were having a heated discussion." John said. Adam nodded. "About the date?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah, we've been going through some shit. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." John said Adam nodded. "Phil's here" Adam said, gesturing over to Phil. John looked and saw him dancing with some guy John frowned wondering who he was. "Who is that?" John asked. "Chris Sabin, he goes to a different school than us, he is in private school. That's what this party is for." Adam said John nodded and continued watching Phil grind with this Chris person. He didn't like it, he felt annoyed and hot and bothered, he wanted Phil to be doing that to him. John sighed and walked over to the table and grabbed some punch and started drinking.

"Hey, I don't think we've met" someone said, John turned and saw some guy. "Hey." John said. "I'm Alex, Alex Shelley, this is my party." Alex said. "Oh, I'm John. I am with the band." John said, Alex smiled at him. "Wanna dance?" Alex, asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure." He said, he took Alex' hand and led him out to the dance floor. They started moving to the music together, grinding and getting it on, John was having a good time, his mind wasn't on his dad, it wasn't. The song finished and Alex was called away, John let him go and he went to get another drink. While he was there he felt someone grab his hand and drag him away to the bathroom, he looked and saw Phil. "What are you doing?" John asked, "Taking what I want, we both want this." Phil said. Phil pulled John into the handicap stall and locked the door behind them.

As soon as it was locked, Phil pushed John against the door, hands on his shoulders, and crushed their mouths together. John let Phil take control; he just let his hands roam wherever they could reach. One second he had his hands on Phil's head, the next they were grabbing Phil's ass, dipping into his back pockets, pushing them closer. When he needed to breathe, John pushed Phil back. He then cracked a huge smile, dimples out in full force. "Sex in a bathroom, that's been a dream of mine since I was about 14." Phil laughed and looked at him.  
"And to think I wasn't planning on coming tonight" he said. Phil stepped back and grabbed for John's belt. However, John stopped him and grabbed the belt himself. Slowly, he worked the belt out of the buckle, then he popped the button out and unzipped the fly.

He reached into his boxers and pulled out his hardening dick. John took hold of himself and started to stroke and tease himself to full hardness. Phil watched as he grew, and it wasn't too long before he couldn't take anymore watching. He had to touch. He reached out to grasp John's leaking cock. As Phil played with John, the other man repeated on Phil what he had done with himself. Soon both men had their dicks in one another's hands. They leaned in to kiss once again. Their free hands were wrapped around each other's heads, and their tongues tangled, enjoying the sensations. Knowing they were in a public bathroom having sex registered in their minds, and it turned them on even further. Once or twice they heard people come in to use the urinals, but they didn't really care. They kept as quiet as they possibly could, but the occasional moan escaped once in a while. No one seemed to pay them any mind, anyway. In and out, back to their friends having a good time, that was their goal. John knew he was close, and he threw his head back against the stall door. Phil didn't break the kiss, knowing that John could possibly yell out as he came.

They pumped each other faster as both men drew close to orgasm. Phil started to come first, spilling his load onto himself and John, and John immediately followed. Both men were breathing heavy, still excited from the fact that they were having public sex. John looked down and saw that his and Phil's cum were on his clothes. Phil noticed it, as well, and a small blush creeped up their faces.

**MEANWHILE**

Hunter and Shawn got back to Shawn's place after an amazing date. Hunter walked Shawn to the door and smiled at him, he cupped Shawn's face and went to kiss him but Shawn jumped away at the contact. "I'm sorry I enjoyed the date, but I just can't" Shawn said he went to walk into the house but Hunter stopped him and took him over to the porch swing and they sat down together. "What happened beautiful, who hurt you so badly? Shawnie I want to help you but I can't unless I know. To be honest, I think if you don't let it out soon you are going to implode and I won't know how to help you. I want to help you Shawn, I care very deeply for you. Please, beautiful, let me in." he said. Shawn could tell by Hunter's tone that he wanted to help, he sighed and looked into Hunter's eyes. "I was involved with a man, I loved him deeply, I let him into mine and John's life, into our home." Shawn said. "Is this John's father?" Hunter asked, Shawn shook his head. "No this is someone else." Shawn said Hunter nodded. "He was nice to begin with, but he changed for the worse. He became controlling of both me and John." he said.

"He never let us do anything. He was hurtful with his words, he didn't care about us." Shawn said. "He wasn't an honest man to begin with, he sold drugs and he was arrested multiple times. I let it slide because I thought he loved me. I was wrong. He got drunk and high one night and he became seriously abusive. John was out and Dave came home and hurt me, he beat me black and blue and then….Then he raped me." Shawn said Hunter was shocked. "John came home and saw him hurting me, he tried to defend me, but Dave was much bigger and much stronger than John and he overpowered him, as I lay there near unconsciousness…..He….He raped my baby boy. Leaving him a broken mess. When we recovered, I packed us up and left. I couldn't stay there, I couldn't put John in that situation." Shawn said, Hunter was shocked he had no idea, someone could do this to another human being let alone Shawn and John.

Hunter held Shawn as he cried, Shawn looked up into Hunter's eyes and smiled and leaned up and kissed him deeply, Hunter responded. "How about we go out again soon?" Hunter asked, Shawn smiled and nodded and Hunter walked Shawn to the door and kissed him again. Shawn smiled as Hunter left and he walked inside of the house. When he walked in he stopped and saw John standing there in his sweats ready for bed, a miserable look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest, he knew his son was about to go insane, but he didn't know why.

John looked at his dad and shook his head. He couldn't believe his dad was whoring around again.

"I can't believe you." John said Shawn sighed and looked at his son. "What?" Shawn asked. "I saw you making out with him, how could you do this again!" John exclaimed.

"Do what John? I don't understand you." Shawn said as he moved into the house. John sighed. "You're doing the same thing you did with Dave, you're going to fall in love and sleep with him, let him into our lives and then he will hurt us." John said, Shawn shook his head. "Hunter's different John. I feel it." Shawn said. John laughed bitterly.

"That's what you said about Dave!" John exclaimed. "I don't support this. If you fall in love with him I want nothing to do with this relationship. I don't want him in this house" John said Shawn sighed he knew John was still scared. "Baby, he's different." Shawn said.

"I don't care dad, if he comes into this house, I leave." John snapped before walking upstairs. Shawn sighed as he watched John leave he hated this.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John woke up and showered and dressed and went downstairs. He made himself some toast and a juice. Shawn walked down and looked at John. "Morning" Shawn said John just grunted at him. Shawn sighed.

"John we need to discuss this." Shawn said. "I said all I had to say about it." John said Shawn sighed. "Maybe if you got to know Hunter, everything would be OK." Shawn said John looked at him.

"No, I don't want to get to know him. I have no interested in knowing him." John said, Shawn sighed. "Just drop it dad." John said he finished his breakfast, grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and his school bag and headed out.

He got into his car and drove to school. He really wasn't happy right now. He just didn't understand what his dad was doing. He got to school and walked inside. He went to his locker and put his things away. "Hey" someone said, John looked and saw Phil. "Hey what's up?" John asked.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure" he said, Phil smiled and led him over to the gym, they sat down in the gym. "What's goin on Phil?" John asked, Phil sighed, "I wanted to ask you something." Phil said, John nodded.

"OK what's up?" John asked, "Would….Would you go out with me tonight? Maybe we could grab some dinner?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yeah sure. I'd love to." John said. "You sure?" Phil asked, John laughed a little.

"Yeah I am sure. Why are you not sure?" John asked, "No I am. I want to date you I really do." Phil said, John smiled. "Cool." John said Phil smiled. "So I'll pick you up tonight at about 7?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah perfect" John said Phil smiled and leaned over and kissed John on the cheek. John smiled at him and pulled him closer and kissed him deeper. Phil groaned into the kiss. They broke apart and Phil smiled at John.

"I can't wait until tonight." Phil said, John laughed. "Yeah me too" John said Phil smiled at him and nodded. The bell went so they got up and headed to their classes. John smiled as Phil left. He really was happy.

He never thought that Phil would ever ask him out but he did he was excited for it, he really was he couldn't wait to go out with him. But right now, he really wanted Phil so badly, he didn't know if Phil wanted him, before Phil got to class, John grabbed his arm. "I need you." John said, Phil looked at him.

"Can't wait?" he asked, John shook his head. "No, I had a bad night, I need you now, please Phil." John said, Phil laughed and nodded. "OK." He said, he led John into the janitors closet, if John wanted him, if John needed him then John would get him.

"Get Naked, I wanna see your body" Phil said, John grinned he got undressed and he stood there naked, Phil smirked and took his clothes off as well.

He spun John around before lifting him up and slamming him against the wall softly. John wrapped his legs around Phil's waist.

Phil kissed John on the lips slipping his tongue into John's mouth loving the taste of his man it was different from all the other men and women he had been with and Phil loved it even after everything John was the best he could ask for and want in a partner.

As Phil was kissing John his hand went around to John's ass and starting circling John's tight pucker he wanted to fuck his man so bad right now.

Slowly Phil entered his finger into John's hole. John gasped when he felt the finger in him. He broke the kiss and arched his back.

Phil dove in and started kissing and sucking at John's neck he bit down and John gasped god Phil had the best mouth on him. Phil was finger fucking John's ass with two fingers now.

"Want…you…" John whispered as he was rising up and down on Phil's fingers. Phil smiled and kissed John and lined his hard member at John's entrance.

"Say it baby…" Phil whispered into John's ear. John smirked "fuck me!" John screamed as Phil slid into him all the way.

"Ooooohhhhh" Phil moaned at the feeling John was always so fucking tight. "So tight… John…" Phil moaned as he thrusted in and out of John slowly. John was matching Phil's thrust he would meet him halfway thrusting his hips up and down on Phil's dick hoping to make Phil go deeper in him he needed Phil in him if he could he would never let Phil pull out of him. "Harder Punk…..fuck me….Harder!" John screamed. Phil smirked and quickened his pace thrusting into John harder and faster.

"Like that John?" Phil moaned John nodded his head he couldn't speak Phil was making him feel things he never thought possible. Phil was getting closer with each thrust John was so tight it was like a vice grip around him. "Touch yourself baby….I wanna see you fisting yourself." Phil said as he bit down on John's shoulder. John did as Phil asked and started stroking himself he was so close the pleasure Phil was giving him and the pleasure he was giving himself he was going to explode. "Fuuuuuck PHIL!" John screamed as he came.

Phil smiled at the sight and kept hitting that spot inside of John "come for me I want you to come for me" John said Phil went nuts "Fuuuck yeeeeaaaaah!" Phil screamed as he filled John up with his seed. John leaned in and kissed Phil heatedly god sex was never bad or boring when it came to the two of them. "Fuck Phil." John said Phil smiled "Yeah fuck" he said, John laughed at him. Phil pulled out of John and they both got dressed. "We're so late for class" Phil said John laughed and nodded. "Yeah I know." John said. Phil smiled. He leaned in and kissed John softly and they parted ways and went to class. John walked in and sat down beside Adam. Adam looked at him. "Where have you been?" he asked, John blushed at him. "Just with Phil." John said, Adam looked at him and shook his head.

"At school John seriously?" he asked, John laughed. "Yeah I had a tough night and tough morning. I needed to be with him." John said Adam nodded. "Is it good with him?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah it is, why?" John asked. "Just wondering. Me and Chris have never….You know" Adam said John's eyes widened. "Have you with anyone else?" John asked, Adam shook his head.

"No, never. We want to wait. I just wanted to know what it's like the first time around." Adam said John sighed, he had no idea. He didn't exactly lose his virginity in a nice way he was raped. He couldn't tell Adam that though. No way. "It's nice, I mean it hurts. But it's all good." John said, Adam smiled. "Thanks." He said, John nodded and went back to his school work. He hoped Adam waited for the right guy, John knew if it was him he would have waited as well, if Dave hadn't had hurt him, he wouldn't have let Phil fuck him so easily, he knew that for a fact.

**THAT NIGHT**

John showered and got ready for his date with Phil. He dressed in his Affliction Cooper Rem Flap Jeans in Vigilante, his Black and Orange Affliction Live Fast Premium Tee, his Black and Orange Affliction Chica Cycles Zip Hoodie and his Black and Orange DC Command FX Sneakers. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. He saw Shawn cooking. Shawn turned when he saw John dressed up. "Hey, why are you all dressed up?" Shawn asked. "I'm going out." John said.

"Where?" Shawn asked. "A date with Phil." John said Shawn sighed. "I don't want you dating him." Shawn said. "Yeah well I don't like you dating Hunter but you don't care" John said Shawn sighed. "You should have asked me, I am your father" Shawn said John sighed. "Can I go?" John asked. Shawn sighed. "Fine, but I want you home by eleven." Shawn said John nodded.

The doorbell rang and John smiled. "I'll see you later" John said, Shawn nodded. John went to the door and opened it, he smiled seeing Phil. "Hey you ready?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah let's go" John said Phil smiled and led John to his car and they got in. Phil smiled over at John. "You look really nice." Phil said John smiled at him. "You too." John said, Phil smiled back at him.

Phil was dressed in his DC Relaxed Fit Jeans, his Blue DC Star Tee, his Black DC Rob Dyrdek Ripper Zip Hoodie and his Black and Blue DC Gatsby 2 NA Skate Shoes. "So where are we going?" John asked. "I thought I would do something different." Phil said. "Instead of dinner and a movie I thought we could go to the Aquarium?" Phil asked, John smiled brightly at him. "Sounds awesome." John said Phil smiled at him. They got to the aquarium and got out and headed inside. Phil paid for their entry and they walked around. "Where too first?" Phil asked, he wanted John to enjoy himself. John smiled at him.

"Can we just walk around and look at all the animals?" John asked, Phil smiled and nodded. Phil held out his hand and John smiled and took it and they walked around looking at all the animals in the tanks. John was enamoured with the stingrays. He loved them. Phil smiled as he watched him, he looked so childlike, but he looked happy. "So was your dad OK with you coming out with me tonight?" Phil asked.

"No, not really but he came around. He doesn't think you're a good person to be around right now." John said. "Is it because he caught us on his couch?" Phil asked. "Yeah pretty much. Before then, he thought I was so innocent and a virgin." John said Phil looked at him. "Where you? I mean a virgin when we got together?" Phil asked, John blushed and shied away and nodded. Phil was shocked, he had no idea.

"Shit John, why didn't you tell me?" Phil asked, John shook his head. "I just wanted you, I needed you." John said. Phil still didn't understand. "You didn't hurt me. You were great, I promise you Phil. You didn't hurt me." John said. Phil looked at him. "Are you sure?" Phil asked. John smiled. "I am positive if it was a bad experience I would have never come back for more." John said, Phil looked at him. "OK, I get it." Phil said. "Can we get back to this date?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled. They got back to the date and started looking around at the fish and everything.

"So it's just you and your dad then?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah….Its just me and him. My other dad lives in Texas with his new family." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. "Do you Miss him?" Phil asked. "I guess so, I don't know." John said Phil nodded.

"Any other siblings?" Phil asked, John shook his head. "No nothing it's just me and my dad." John said Phil nodded. "What about you?" John asked. "No siblings, mom and dad broken up but I have a step dad, they are still together and in love." John said. "What do they do?" John asked. "My mom owns her own hair salon and my dad owns his own real estate agency." Phil said John smiled and nodded. They finished up at the aquarium and headed to Red Robin. They got there and ordered some food and sat down. Phil got the Bacon Cheeseburger, Sweet Potato fries, and a Pepsi. John got the Crispy Chicken Sandwich, Sweet Potato Fries, and a Chocolate Shake.

"Thank-you for coming out with me tonight." Phil said John smiled. "No worries I am having fun I really am. I like you Phil." John said Phil smiled at him. "I like you too John. More than I have ever liked anyone." Phil said John smiled at him. "Have you had many boyfriends or girlfriends?" John asked, Phil shook his head. "Never." He said John was shocked.

"Wow" he said, Phil smiled at him. "Shocking huh?" he asked. "Yeah I mean, you're a hot guy Phil." John said. "Yeah I use that to my advantage I guess, I mean I don't really have relationships, but casual hook-ups." Phil said John nodded. "Is that what we are?" John asked, Phil looked at him. "It's what I wanted at first, but you're different John. I like you more than a hook-up. I want to see where things go, but you have to bear with me, I've never done this, a relationship, so if I fuck up. I can't help it, I don't know any better" Phil said John nodded and smiled.

"Me either you know." John said Phil looked at him. "What?" he asked. "I've never been in a relationship either. It's never been something I was asked. I guess I wasn't attractive." John said Phil shook his head. "Trust me John, you're fucking hot. If you weren't I wouldn't be all over you." Phil said John laughed at him and blushed.

"You wanna do something else?" Phil asked, John looked at him wondering what he was suggesting. "Nothing like that. Maybe go for a walk?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. Phil paid for dinner and they headed to a nice park, they parked and got out and walked around holding hands.

"So you and Randy are best friends?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled. "Yeah he's been my friend since we were born I guess" Phil said John nodded.

"I know you two don't get along at all." Phil said John shook his head. "No we don't. We don't click. I didn't help things when I attacked him." John said Phil chuckled. "Yeah that was funny." Phil said, John shook his head.

"I got busted for that, my dad wasn't happy with me at all." John said, Phil smiled. "Can I ask why you did what you did?" Phil asked, John sighed.

"His dad was coming onto my dad, I am really protective of him. Sometimes it's like I'm the parent and he is the kid. I went nuts I guess." John said Phil smiled. "But you're OK with them dating now?" Phil asked. John shook his head. "No I will never be OK with it. I…..I just don't trust Hunter." John said.

Phil nodded. "I get that, but Hunter is one of the good ones John. He's always been there for me." Phil said John sighed. "I see that I do. But I just can't help the way I feel I don't like him and I don't want my dad with him. I guess my dad feels the same about me and you." John said, Phil nodded and smiled. They walked back to the car and got in and headed back to John's.

They got there and Phil walked John up to the door. "I had a good time." John said, Phil smiled. "Me too, I had a great time for my first ever date" Phil laughed. "Yeah me too." John said Phil smiled. "I'll see you at school then?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Tomorrow" John said Phil smiled and nodded. He leaned in and kissed John softly on the lips, no tongue. He pulled away "I want you to know you are more than just a lay to me John." he said and left for his car. John stood there, a little happy and a little frustrated, he didn't understand. He touched his fingertips to his lips and smiled and headed inside.

"How was it?" Shawn asked John jumped, his dad was in the sitting room reading a book. "Good. I had a good time, he was a gentleman." John said Shawn nodded and smiled.

"Good I am glad you had a good time." Shawn said. "I still don't think he is who you should be with but I understand. I love you and I accept this relationship." Shawn said John sighed.

"Thanks, but I don't feel the same about you and Hunter" John said, Shawn sighed and watched as John went upstairs.

He wished his son would pull his head out of his ass and see how happy Hunter made him but John was stubborn and Shawn was scared that John would NEVER be OK with him being with Hunter.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	8. Untrustworthy

**TAMING A MICHAELS**

**A MONTH LATER**

"So where are you taking him?" Adam asked as his dad got ready for his date with Shawn. "Just to a nice restaurant. I like just sitting with him and talking to him." Hunter said, Adam smiled. "I really like him dad. I think he's great for you. I am glad you're dating him." Adam said Hunter smiled, he was glad someone was happy for them. Randy walked in and looked at them. "What's going on?" he asked. "Dad's going out with Shawn." Adam said, Randy rolled his eyes, he really didn't want his dad dating John's dad. "Why?" he asked, "Because I like him." Hunter said.

"I heard he was a whore, that's why he moved here." Randy said, Adam was shocked that his brother would say such a thing. Hunter looked at Randy and he slapped him across the face. Randy was shocked his dad would do such a thing, so was Adam. "You have NO idea what you're talking about." Hunter growled in his son's face. Randy huffed and stormed upstairs, slamming his door. Hunter sighed and said goodbye to Adam and left.

Adam headed upstairs to check on his brother. He couldn't believe Hunter had slapped Randy, he had NEVER raised a hand to them before. It was shocking. Yes he was defending Shawn but Randy was his son. He never thought his dad would ever do something like that to either of them, no matter what. Adam got to his brother's room and walked inside. He sat down at Randy's desk and looked at him. "Are you OK?" Adam asked. "Yeah I can't believe he hit me" Randy said, Adam sighed.

"I know but I Randy, why did you say that about Shawn?" Adam asked. "I don't like Shawn dating dad, I think he's wrong for him" Randy said Adam sighed. "This isn't about Shawn, this is about you hating John." Adam said Randy rolled his eyes. "Just drop it, I am gonna go over to Phil's" Randy said. "I wouldn't right now, John's over there, Phil's folks are out for the night so he went over there to chill out." Adam said. "How do you know?" Randy asked. "John told me" he said Randy sighed, John was annoying the shit outta him.

**MEANWHILE**

"This movie is boring." Phil whined, John laughed at him. "You chose it, you idiot." John said, Phil looked at him. "You know we could do something else" Phil said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Hmm?" John asked. "Johnny, come on." Phil said. John sighed and moved so he was straddling Phil's waist. "You want me don't you Phil?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled. "Yes, yes I do." He said, John smiled at him.

"Take me then" he said, Phil smiled. It didn't take him long to disrobe himself and John. Both men stared at each other's bodies as piece by piece clothing came away.

"I want you in me Phil" John spoke Phil smiled and nodded. John smiled back at Phil and got down on to the bed giving himself over to Phil. Phil smiled and got on the bed covering John's body with his own.

He was placing kisses everywhere from his feet up to his neck John was going crazy beneath him. He needed something and fast otherwise he would explode from the kisses, licks and bites Phil was placing all over his body.

Phil moved down from John's neck and took John's manhood into his mouth he sucked and licked hard and fast at John's member. "Baby…" John moaned. Phil sucked harder and deep throated him. "Fuck Phil so close" John gasped out. Phil pulled away from John and John looked at him confused. Phil just smirked.

"Relax baby we're gonna cum together" he said John nodded. Phil grabbed the lube and coated his fingers he looked at John and he looked to be in pure bliss.

Phil slowly entered John with a finger he kissed his lover hard to help John take his mind off of what was happening. He pushed and prodded trying to find the spot inside of him.

"FUCK!" John shouted Phil grinned smugly. "More Phil need more of you" John moaned out. Phil nodded he added another finger and finger fucked John. He fingered him for a good 20 minutes before pulling out, lubing up his cock and sliding into John he was tight like a vice.

"God Johnny" he moaned John leaned up and gripped Phil's head and brought him down for a kiss. "Right there Phil" John moaned after breaking the kiss. Phil was hitting his prostate dead on. "There baby?" Phil asked John nodded Phil fucked John faster.

John wrapped his legs around Phil's waist making him go deeper with every thrust.

"Harder baby….harder" John moaned. Phil did as was asked and fucked John harder. "Phil hands" John said Phil smirked and wrapped his hand around John's cock stroking him in time with his thrusts. John bucked his hips and clenched his ass around Phil.

Both men knew they were close "Johnny…." Phil said "Phil …." John said as they both came simultaneously. Phil collapsed on top of John and kissed away his sweat. John smiled and did the same to Phil. Phil pulled out and laid next to John breathing heavily. "God" John breathed out, Phil smiled.

"Yeah I know, we're fucking good." Phil said John laughed at him and looked at the time. "I should go. I have homework to do and my dad will be home soon." John said Phil nodded. "OK. I'll see you tomorrow right?" Phil asked John nodded and kissed him and got dressed. "Yep, school." John said Phil smiled and watched as John left his house.

He was really enjoying spending time with John, he was so amazing. Phil was shocked at how easy it was to be in a relationship. He wanted this to work with John, he really did.

**MEANWHILE**

Shawn and Hunter were relaxing on Hunter's couch. "Hunter, do you think I should get John some professional rape counselling?" Shawn asked. Hunter sighed. "I think it would be good, he's never talked about it has he?" Hunter asked.

"No, nothing. He won't even talk to me about it. I just want my old son back, not this one." Shawn said Hunter sighed. "It'll be OK. He'll come around. Overcoming rape isn't easy especially for a teenager. It would do you some good too, babe. After all, you were raped too." Hunter said Shawn nodded.

He was glad he had Hunter to talk to. Randy was in shock as he heard the conversation between his dad and Shawn, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He got into his Dodge Durango and headed over to Phil's house.

He got there and Phil let him in. "You're here late" Phil said. "Yeah is Cena here?" Randy asked. "No he left a while ago why?" Phil asked. "I found out something about him, I think you should know Phil." Randy said Phil looked at him wondering what Randy was talking about.

"OK, what's up?" Phil asked. "I heard my dad and Shawn talking, they were talking about getting John some rape counselling. He was raped Phil. So was his dad." Randy said, Phil shook his head.

"What?" he asked. "I heard them Phil. Shawn wouldn't lie about this." Randy said, Phil was in shock. "Shit" he muttered. He didn't know what to do. He really didn't.

"What are you going to do?" Randy asked, Phil sighed. "I have no idea. I guess ask him about it." Phil said Randy nodded. "He's OK with you though right? He doesn't freak out during sex?" Randy asked.

"No he's fine. He's into it, no freaking out or anything." Phil said. "Well maybe he's over it." Randy said. "Or it's a coping thing. Maybe he thinks having normal sex will erase the bad memories" Phil said, Randy sighed.

"Maybe, look Phil all you can do is talk to him." Phil nodded. "Yeah you're right." Phil said, he had to talk to John, he wanted to know so he could help.

**THE NEXT DAY **

John was up and dressed for school early, he wanted to get there early to get some of his art project done before class started. He was dressed in his Affliction On The Hunt Cargo Shorts, his Black and Yellow TapouT The Plan Shirt, his Ecko Unlimited. O.E. All Over Full Zip Hoodie and his Polo Ralph Lauren Burwood Canvas Sneakers he grabbed his Black Sam Edelman Hugo Messenger School Bag, his Phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs.

"You're up early" Shawn commented when he saw John come down. "Yeah I wanted to go to school early I have an art project that's due this week and I want to get some more work done on it." John said Shawn nodded.

"What's the project?" he asked. "Just a painting of anything you like" John said. "And what are you painting?" Shawn asked, "The ranch we used to go to when I was a kid" John said Shawn nodded. "You loved going there" he said. "Yeah it was my safe place I guess" John said Shawn nodded.

"How are you and Phil going?" Shawn asked, he still didn't like John being with Phil but he knew if he tried to push them apart it would likely push them together.

"Good, things are good." John said. "Do you love him?" Shawn asked. "I don't know dad. I care about him. But I don't know if it's love." John said Shawn nodded. John grabbed a bagel and kissed his dad on the cheek. "I'll see you after school" John said and left the house. He got into his car and headed to school.

Once at school he parked and walked inside, he put his things in his locker and went to the art room. He got there and grabbed his project and the paint and started working.

Art was one of his favorite classes so he wanted to do well in it. He was so into painting he didn't realise the time. He sighed and put his project and paints away and left the room.

**MEANWHILE**

Phil frowned as John didn't message him back, he wondered where he was. "Still no answer?" Randy asked him. "Nah" he said. "Are you going to talk to him about what we talked about yesterday?" Randy asked, Phil nodded.

"Yeah" Phil said. "Good" Randy said Phil looked at him. "Why do you care all of a sudden about John's feelings? You don't like him, remember?" Phil asked, Randy sighed and looked at his best friend. "No, I don't like him, he annoys me so much, and I don't like his dad dating my dad, but still Phil, nobody deserves to be raped, not even my worst enemy." Randy said Phil nodded.

"OK. I get that. I just hope he doesn't get all closed up when I talk to him. I don't want to pry but I want to be there for him and help him if I can. I just want to be the one he turns to the one who makes him feel safe." Phil said. "I'm gonna go look for him." he said. Randy nodded and watched Phil leave in search of John.

"Hey" John heard. He turned and saw Phil. John smiled at him and kissed him on the lips lightly. "Where have you been I messaged you" Phil said. "Sorry I was doing some work on my art project." John said, Phil nodded and smiled. "Oh OK. Listen can we talk?" Phil asked.

"Now? class is about to start" John said. "I know but I need to talk to you John. it's really important." Phil said John frowned at him. "OK sure" John said Phil smiled and took John's hand and led him out to the bleachers.

He knew there was a risk that they would get caught for ditching class but he didn't care he couldn't hold this in any longer. He wanted to talk to John about what Randy told him. They got to the bleacher's and sat down. "So what's going on?" John asked, Phil sighed. "Last night after you left, Randy came over" Phil said John rolled his eyes.

"He wanted to tell me something he thought I should know." Phil said.

"What did he tell you?" John asked. "He told me about what happened to you and your dad" Phil said John's eyes went wide. "What exactly did he tell you Phil?" John asked. "That both you and your dad were raped. He didn't say by who or anything but he told me what happened. Is it true?" Phil asked. "Yes it's true," John said.

"Did you thing me and my dad would lie about something like that?" John asked, Phil shook his head. "No of course not. John I just want you to know that I am here for you." Phil said. John shook his head he couldn't believe this was happening right now. "I don't need you Phil." John said.

"Baby" Phil said pleading with him. "No screw you. You don't care you just want the fucking gossip." John snapped, Phil shook his head. "No John! I do care, I care a lot about you. Please" Phil said, John shook his head. "I knew this was a mistake I knew it." John said to himself. "I can't do this." John said Phil looked at him. "Can't do what?" he asked.

"This us!" John exclaimed. "I was stupid to believe I could be happy, that my past wouldn't come into play." John said. "It's over Phil. Go back to one of your other sluts." John snapped and walked away he couldn't believe this. As he was leaving he walked past Randy. He turned and slammed him into his locker.

"You breathe a word about what happened to me and I will make your life miserable." He warned him and stormed off straight out of the school. Randy turned and saw Phil coming over to him, looking like someone just killed his dog.

"What happened?" Randy asked. "He got mad and he broke up with me." Phil said Randy's eyes widened. "Shit." He said. "Yeah I am not giving up though, I know he doesn't want me to….I know he's hurting I guess I have to just be there for him whether he likes it or not." Phil said Randy nodded.

"Yeah well he's pissed at me too, he just slammed me into the locker and warned me about spreading the info around." Randy said. Phil sighed.

"He's angry and mad. I have a feeling his dad is gonna be on the end of that madness. I feel bad for him." Phil said. "Yeah and when my dad finds out I overheard and told you and all this happened, I am gonna be dead" Randy said Phil sighed. "Sorry Ran." He said Randy shrugged. Shit happens.

John got home and walked inside. Today was Shawn's day off so he was home. He slammed the front door and Shawn looked at him.

"Why are you home so early?" he asked. "I told you dad! I fucking told you Hunter couldn't be trusted" John snapped, "What happened John?" Shawn asked. "You're boyfriend told his son's about what happened to us" John said. Shawn shook his head. "No, Hunter wouldn't do that to us John he wouldn't." Shawn said. "Well he did. Randy knows, and he told Phil and Phil asked me about it." John snapped, Shawn couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe that Hunter had betrayed his trust. "What did Phil say?" Shawn asked. "Some bullshit about being there for me, I know it's only pity so I broke up with him." John said.

"Oh baby I am so sorry" Shawn said John glared at him. "Don't lie, you wanted this you hate him! I hate you, I hate Hunter and I hate this fucking place!" John shouted in tears. He stormed upstairs and slammed the door and threw himself onto his bed crying, Shawn sighed and sat down. Everything was screwed up and it was all because of him. He never thought Hunter would tell his sons about what happened to him and John.

He really thought he could trust Hunter but he was wrong. Once again he brought pain onto his son and he hated it he really did. He wished he could stop causing his own son, his baby to stop hurting.

He knew what he had to do though. He couldn't be with someone who broke his trust, he couldn't be with someone who broke his son's heart. He just couldn't.

He had to end things. He and Hunter had to end.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	9. John's Dad

**TAMING A MICHAELS**

Shawn walked upstairs and knocked on John's door, he walked in when he didn't hear an answer. "I am gonna go see Hunter. I'll be back shortly." Shawn said John sighed. "Don't you believe me?" John asked.

"Of course I do baby boy. I do. I am going to end things with Hunter. I can't be with someone who breaks my trust so easily." Shawn said John nodded and sniffled. "OK." John said.

"You should go back to school John." Shawn said. "I don't want to. Can't I just stay home for the day I won't be able to get any work done anyway." John said. Shawn sighed. "OK then." Shawn said, John smiled and nodded. Shawn kissed John on the forehead and left. He got into his car and headed over to Hunter's house.

He got there and knocked on the door, Hunter smiled seeing Shawn. "Hey come in." Hunter said. Shawn walked inside and saw Adam and frowned. "He's got a cold." Hunter said Shawn nodded.

Hunter led them into the kitchen and put on some coffee. "So what brings you by?" Hunter asked. Shawn sighed. "I am ending things with you Hunter. I can't be with someone who breaks my trust." Shawn said.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked. "Phil found out about what happened to us and John flipped out and ended things with him. You told your sons Hunter and I can't be with you anymore. We're done." Shawn said Hunter shook his head.

"No I didn't. Shawn you gotta believe me that I NEVER told Adam or Randy about what happened, please you have to believe me. I would never break your trust, or your heart. I love you." Hunter said. Shawn sighed, it broke his heart to do this.

"I love you too Hunter, but my son is more important to me than you. He's my son. You broke my trust and broke his heart, I can't forget that." Shawn said, he kissed Hunter on the cheek and left.

Hunter stood there shocked he couldn't believe this. He had fallen in love with Shawn and he was gone now. He didn't understand what happened.

He never told Adam or Randy about what happened to John or Shawn he just didn't understand how Phil found out. He had to talk to Randy about things. He just hoped he'd get the right answers. He knew he would have to wait as well. Randy was at school and he didn't want to hound him now.

He just hoped he would get the right answers and be able to handle things, that he and Shawn would be able to set things right but right now he didn't think it would happen, Shawn looked so hurt and confused and Hunter hated that the one he loved was feeling so bad.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up and ready for school. He didn't want to go he really didn't. He didn't want to see Randy or Phil. He knew Phil was going to try and talk to him but John wanted nothing to do with him.

John walked downstairs and grabbed a bagel. Shawn was still in bed, last night John heard his dad crying himself to sleep, John hated it but it wasn't his fault Hunter brought this onto himself. This was his own fault for telling Randy about what happened to them.

John grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He got into the car and headed to school. He got there and parked and sighed, he saw Randy and Phil standing outside, John knew Phil was going to try and talk to him. He got out of his car and locked it up.

He walked into the school and right past Phil. Phil sighed and followed him, he grabbed John's arm but John wrenched it away.

John saw Adam and Chris up ahead. "Adam!" he called Adam stopped and turned around and smiled, John smiled and ran over to them.

"Hey Jay, everything OK?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Everything is perfect" John said Adam smiled and nodded. "I heard about what happened with our dad's." Adam said.

"Yeah….Things happen I guess." John said Adam nodded and smiled. "I'll meet you at the table OK?" John asked, Adam and Chris smiled and left John to it. John went to his locker and started putting his things away. "John" he heard, John sighed.

"Leave me alone Phil. It's over. I don't know what you want from me." John said, Phil sighed. "I know. But can we talk about this?" Phil asked.

"No we can't. I broke up with you there's nothing to talk about. I am done. Forget we had anything. Forget I exist." John said Phil shook his head and trapped John against his locker. "Leave me alone." John said.

"No…..I wanna fix this. I really care about you John. Please we can move forward I know we can. This doesn't have to be the end." Phil said. John closed his eyes and sighed, he felt the tears prick his eyes.

"Please Phil…..Just leave me alone…..This will never work, you're always gonna look at me like I have been defiled and I can't handle that…..I can't." John said Phil couldn't believe John would think that of him. "John-" "Don't, please. I…..I just can't." John said he pulled away from Phil and left for his class, he couldn't handle being so close to Phil.

He knew Phil didn't find him attractive as he did before how could he when he knew what had happened to him?

**AFTER SCHOOL**

John got home from an emotional day at school. Phil had cornered him at lunch and tried to talk to him but John couldn't. He just couldn't.

He needed space. John needed to be left alone for a while. He got home and saw a Red Ford F150 in the drive he had no idea who it could be. He walked inside. "Dad?" John called out.

"Kitchen." Shawn called back. John walked into the kitchen and stopped, there was his other dad Mark. "Dad?" John asked. Mark smiled at him. John walked over to him and hugged him tight. "What are you doing here?" John asked. "I found out what happened to you guys. I had no idea. I wish you would have told me. I love you both. I found out where you came to and I wanted to see you, to see how you were doing." Mark said while still hugging John. John smiled and hugged his dad he was so happy to see him and Shawn smiled at them. It was so nice to see John with his dad.

"I missed you I am so glad you're here" John said Mark smiled. "I missed you too kid." Mark said John smiled. "I missed your dad too." Mark said looking at Shawn, Shawn blushed, John looked between his dads and smiled, he knew there was something there between them, it was so cute to see John loved it. He hoped that now, maybe they could try being together once again. That's what John wanted he wanted his family to be back together and he had to admit he felt a lot safer knowing Mark was nearby. He had always felt safe around him, he knew in his heart that Mark would kill anyone who tried to harm him and Shawn and that made him feel safer than ever.

"I was thinking I would take you both out to dinner tonight." Mark said John smiled at him. "Sounds good. What do you say daddy?" John asked, Shawn, Shawn smiled at John. "Of course." Shawn said John smiled.

It would be the first family meal they had ever had together and John was looking forward to it immensely.

He couldn't wait.

**THAT NIGHT**

John smiled as he got dressed for dinner he was excited to be going out to dinner with his two dad's it was amazing. He had missed his dad so much and he had been wanting to see him for a long while now he was glad he was back with him.

He hoped that maybe his dads would get back together. He wanted them back together in his mind his own dad was a hundred times better than Hunter.

He dressed in his Urban Pipeline Relaxed Straight Jeans, his Urban Pipeline Flannel Shirt, his Helix Striped Hoodie and his K-Swiss Clean Laguna Athletic Shoes. Once he was dressed he grabbed her phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs, both his dads were ready to go.

"Ready then?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Yeah let's go." John said. Shawn and Mark smiled and they headed out the door. They got into the car and they headed to a nice restaurant.

They got there and sat down and looked over their menus. Once they found what they wanted they ordered.

Mark got the Southwest San Diego Steak which was a Seasoned, coarsely-ground chuck layered with a rich blend of melted Bleu, Jack and cream cheeses. Topped with a spicy ancho cream sauce, Pepper Jack cheese, and green chili. Served with rice pilaf, black beans, crispy tortilla strips and Pico de Gallo.

Shawn got the Orange Cashew Chicken which was Chicken, sugar snap peas, bell peppers, zucchini, roasted cashews, edamame, orange slices all sautéed in a spicy orange sauce. Served over rice, crispy wontons and green onions.

John got the Sam Adams Beer-Battered Fish & Chips which was Served with tartar sauce and French fries. Once their food arrived they all started chatting.

"So how is it here in Colorado?" Mark asked. "It's good." Shawn said. "John?" Mark asked. "It's OK. I've made some friends." John said Shawn nodded.

"He had a boyfriend." Shawn said John glared at his dad. "Dad" he said annoyed. "It's OK son." Mark said, John sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it." John said, Mark looked at Shawn who sighed. "What happened?" Mark asked.

"His boyfriend found out about what happened to us and he confronted John about it and John ended things. He just isn't ready to talk about it." Shawn said Mark nodded. "OK." He said. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Mark asked, John shook his head. "No I don't wanna talk about it" John said Mark smiled and nodded.

"OK then." Mark said John nodded. John looked around and he saw Hunter was there with Adam and Randy. John smirked this was so perfect. Hunter looked and saw John, Shawn and another man and frowned.

He got up and made his way over to John, Shawn and some other guy. "Hey Shawn" Hunter said, Shawn sighed, "Hi" he said. "Who is this?" Hunter asked.

"Oh this is my dad Mark, dad this is dad's boss Hunter." John said, Hunter's eyes went wide, John's other dad was back, maybe this was the real reason Shawn ended things.

"Nice to meet you, thanks for helping Shawnie out." Mark said, Hunter nodded, he didn't like hearing another man call Shawn Shawnie. He really didn't. "Can I have a quick word Shawn?" Hunter asked. "No not right now. I am trying to have a nice meal with my family." Shawn said.

"It's fine Shawnie, go for it. John and I will order desert" Mark said Shawn sighed and nodded. He got up and went over with Hunter. "What do you want Hunter?" Shawn asked. "Is he the real reason you ended things?" Hunter asked, Shawn shook his head.

"No he wasn't here then. My reason is what I stated." Shawn said Hunter sighed. "Are you back with him?" Hunter asked, Shawn looked at him with narrowed eyes. "That's none of your concern Hunter, we're done remember?" Shawn asked, Hunter sighed. "Please baby, give me another chance" Hunter said Shawn sighed.

"No. I can't." Shawn said before walking back over to Mark and John. He sat down and John looked at his dad. "Are you OK?" John asked, Shawn smiled and nodded. "OF course, let's just eat desert and head on home." Shawn said, he looked at Mark.

"You can crash in the spare room." Shawn said Mark smiled and nodded, they finished off their desert and headed out the door, John smirked when he saw a miserable Hunter, this was what he wanted now all he needed was for his dad's to reconnect and get back together, then they could be a proper, happy family.

They got back home and John sighed when he saw Phil's car on their curb. "Who is that?" Mark asked. "That would be Phil, John's ex" Shawn said he watched as John stormed inside. Phil walked over to Shawn.

"Mr. Michael's, I know you're not a huge fan of me but please I need to talk to John, I want to make things right, I care a lot about John. I do. Please" Phil said Shawn sighed. "Why don't you like him?" Mark asked Shawn.

"I caught him and John having sex on my couch." Shawn said Mark sighed and closed his eyes, he couldn't believe his son. "Do you care for John?" Mark asked, Phil nodded and smiled. "Yea, I do." He said.

"Come in, give me a minute" Mark said, Phil smiled and nodded, they headed inside and Mark headed up to his son's room. "John." he said, John looked at his dad. "I don't want to see him." John said Mark sighed.

"I get that but please. I think you should at least hear him out." Mark said, John looked at his dad. "Is he still here?" John asked, Mark nodded.

"Yeah downstairs" Mark said John nodded and smiled. He headed downstairs and he saw Phil.

"Let's go outside and talk." John said Phil nodded and followed John to the backyard. They got out there and they sat down. "I've missed you so much." Phil said John nodded.

"I've missed you too." John said, "I didn't mean to be an ass John, if that's how I came off. I just wanted you to know that if you EVER needed to talk about anything, if you needed someone I would be there for you. I really like you, hell I am falling in love with you deeply. I just want to be here for you." Phil said John smiled.

"I didn't exactly make it easy for you Phil. I was a stubborn asshole. I wouldn't let you explain. I wouldn't let you do anything. I just thought you were judging me, I know now that you weren't but I was still being stubborn. I don't like talking about it. I never have." John said, Phil nodded.

"Can we try again?" Phil asked. "I wanna be your boyfriend again." Phil said John smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"I wanna be your boyfriend again too." John said Phil smiled and he kissed John deeply.

"So we're good then? we're back together?" Phil asked John nodded. "Yea, just don't ask about it if I wanna talk I will talk to you about it." John said Phil smiled and nodded. "So who is the guy he looks scary." Phil said John laughed.

"My other dad. He's been away I don't know how long he is back for or anything." John said Phil nodded and smiled. "OK." He said John smiled.

He was so glad he and Phil were back together he really was.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**TAMING A MICHAELS**

**A WEEK LATER**

**"Hey baby"** John said answering his phone, it was a school day and he had just gotten out of the shower. He sat down on the bed wearing nothing but a towel.

**"Hey, wanna come over early?"** Phil asked, John smiled. **"To do what?"** John asked, Phil shook his head on the other end knowing John was playing hard to get. **"You know what"** Phil said, John smiled.

**"OK cool. I'll just get dressed and come by, should I come through the door?"** John asked. **"No window, mom and dad are still here"** Phil said, John smiled and nodded. **"Sure thing. I'll be by soon."** John said, Phil smirked.

**"OK then, see you then."** Phil said hanging up. John smiled and threw his phone on the bed and got dressed. He dressed in his Diesel Zathan Bootcut Jeans, his, Diesel TIRANNICA Long Sleeve Shirt, his Diesel KLOD-JAN Sweater and his Diesel GERALD-LL Sneakers.

He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs, Mark and Shawn were in the kitchen. "I'm off I wanna do some stuff in the library." John said walking out the door with a huge smile on his face.

Ten minutes later John walked into the room through the window and saw a shirtless Phil Brooks lying on the bed.

John grinned and went over and kissed him on the lips Phil's eyes shot open but when he realized who it was he smiled into the kiss Phil grabbed the hem of John's shirt and broke the kiss so he could pull it over his boyfriends head.

John smiled down at Phil before undoing Phil's belt and ridding him of his jeans; John stood up and did the same. Phil nearly came in his underwear when he saw John was wearing a thong.

"Fuck that's hot baby." Phil moaned John smiled and straddled Phil's hips. Phil wanted the control so he flipped them over so now he was on top of John. He leaned down and attacked John's neck and collarbone with bites and kisses. John was trying desperately to rid Phil of his boxers finally Phil got up and stripped down and then tore John's thong off with his teeth which John glared at him for.

"I'll buy you more baby so don't worry." Phil said before he attacked John's nipples with his mouth.

John was clawing at Phil's back loving the feeling of Phil's mouth on him. Phil moved his hand down and started stroking John. John gasped at the initial contact but loved the feeling Phil could do wonders with his hands.

"Fuck…Phil do me." John gasped Phil smirked and leaned over to retrieve the lube and condoms. He spread some lube on his fingers before sliding two fingers in at once.

"Fuck Phil warn a person if you're going in with two fuck." John complained Phil smiled "sorry but I want you so fucking bad baby." Phil said his fingers were curling around and scissoring inside John's body.

"Awwww fuck yeeaah" John moaned when Phil hit his love nub inside of him. "There's my whore" Phil said John loved the dirty talk. "Fuck I'm your whore always and only your whore Phil fuck me already." Phil smiled down at his lover.

Phil pulled on a condom and lubed up his hard member before slowly entering John. "Oh god…shit you fill me up so good." John moaned Phil smiled.

"You feel so good….around me so hot…so tight John." Phil grounded out John was always so tight for him it was like his dick was in a vice. Phil started moving at a steady pace thrusting in and out of John slowly loving the look on John's face as he entered him.

"Harder…Philly fuck me harder" John requested Phil smiled and started entering John harder than before John was going nuts underneath him. "Just like that…..fuck you fuck me so good." Phil smiled.

"Fuck your ass is the tightest thing…..fuuuck you just feel so damn good baby." Phil moaned John reached up and pulled Phil down by the back of his neck for a heated kiss tongues lapping at each other.

"Touch me Phil fucking I want you to make me cum." John growled Phil smirked "Demanding little slut aren't you Baby?" Phil asked as he stroked John's member while still thrusting hard into John's tight passage.

"Who's slut are you baby? Who is the only person that makes you feel this way….makes you cum so hard you go blind?" Phil asked nibbling on John's ear. John moaned he loved it when the dirty talk came out. "You Phil only….fuuuck only ever you I'm your sluuut" John moaned. Both men were getting close.

"Goddamn John gonna cum…..shit fuck…yeeeeeaaaah!" Phil called out cumming inside of his condom. Phil kept stroking John hoping he'd cum. "Give it to me John I want it all I want you to cum are you going to cum?" Phil asked John was nodding his eyes closed in pure pleasure.

Phil pulled out of John and disposed of his condom before covering John's cock with his mouth. "Work your mouth for me Phil…." John cried out.

"Oh shit gonna make me fuuuuck!" John screamed as he came inside of Phil's mouth Phil swallowed every single last drop. Before lying next to his boyfriend and kissing him. They laid there for a while before John's phone went off John answered it; it was Adam wondering where he was. John sighed,

"We better clean up and get to school." John said Phil nodded and smiled. They both cleaned up and got dressed and headed out. John climbed down the window again and got into his car and drove to school. John got there, parked and walked inside, he was putting his things in his locker when Phil and Randy approached him.

John smiled at Phil and kissed him. "What's going on?" John asked. "Randy has something to tell you" Phil said John sighed and looked at Randy.

"OK, what's going on?" John asked, "Uh….." Randy said scratching the back of his head, Phil slapped him on the back of his head, Randy looked at his best friend and glared at him. "Spit it out" Phil said, Randy sighed.

"You know how you think my dad told me and Adam about what happened to you and your dad?" Randy asked. "Yeah what about it?" John asked.

"He didn't. He didn't tell us, he didn't betray your dads trust, he didn't tell us." Randy said. John, "How'd you find out then?" John asked, Randy sighed.

"I overheard your dad talking to my dad about counselling for himself and you and I went and told Phil. My dad NEVER told us." Randy said John sighed. "OK." He said. "Well anyway, I was hoping you'd tell your dad what REALLY happened, I know my dad is miserable." Randy said.

"I don't know about your dad but please can you talk to your dad and tell him what really happened?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Sure." John said. Randy smiled and left, Phil smiled at John and followed Randy to class. John stood there thinking about things for a moment.

There was NO way he was going to tell Shawn what really happened, he couldn't. If he did he knew Shawn would go crawling back to Hunter and then he and Mark wouldn't get back together and Mark had been trying so hard lately, he had made nice dinners for Shawn, bought him chocolates, flowers and gifts he was trying to make things right between them.

John wanted his dad's back together, he wanted them to be together again. He loved it when they were a family spending time with one another.

He didn't want that to go away, so NO he wasn't gonna tell Shawn, NO WAY.

**WEEKS LATER**

Shawn sighed as he filed away some patient records at the office, he really didn't like being there anymore, working for Hunter was weird, awkward and so uncomfortable.

He was filing some things away when Randy walked in. "Hi Mr. Michael's" Randy said, Shawn smiled. "Hi Randy, your dad is with a patient right now." he said, "Oh that's OK I can wait." He said, Shawn smiled.

"Oh I wanted to say sorry again about the misunderstanding." Randy said, Shawn frowned at Randy. "What are you talking about Randy?" he asked, Randy looked at him oddly, "John didn't tell you the truth about how I found out about what happened to you and him?" Randy asked, Shawn shook his head.

"No he didn't." he said, Randy shook his head, he was so peeved off. "I told him to tell you that I overheard you talking to dad about counselling, that's how I found out, my dad never told me or Adam." Randy said Shawn couldn't believe this.

"And John knows this?" he asked. "Yes, has for about three weeks now." Randy said Shawn growled his son was DEAD. "Can you tell your dad that I had to run out. I'll see him tomorrow" Shawn said grabbing his keys and heading out the door. He got into his car and sped home intent on confronting his brat of a son. He got home and stormed inside, he rolled his eyes seeing John and Phil on the couch watching TV.

"Phil you should leave, I need to talk to my son." Shawn said, John frowned. "Dad-" "Don't John, not now, you don't want to do this with me." Shawn said, Mark came in and Phil kissed John goodbye and left. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Your son here knew that Hunter didn't tell Randy or Adam about the rapes and he never told me." Shawn said John sighed and looked at his dad. "Randy told me." he said, John shook his head, Randy Orton was a dead man. "What the hell is going on John?" Mark asked. "Nothing." John said standing up and going into the kitchen.

Shawn and Mark followed him. Mark confused and Shawn livid. "Don't I deserve to be happy John...I am not crazy about Phil but I would NEVER do to you what you have done to me...I went through it too John...Dave raped me too John...don't forget that...I feel so damn guilty that he did it to you as well...but as you recall, I was so beaten and broken I couldn't stop him...I tried but I couldn't stop him...I am sorry...so sorry for that...but must you still punish me...I was happy John...Hunter and I were falling in love and it FELT SO GOOD...Why can't I have that John...call me selfish, but I LOVE HUNTER and NOTHING is going to stop me...I DESERVE TO BE HAPPY TOO!" Shawn exclaimed emotionally and ran out the door, Mark sighed and looked at his son.

"Maybe you should think about someone else for a change." Mark said before following Shawn out the door, he got into his truck and drove around looking for Shawn's car, he was so upset with his son, he knew John was hurting but to be so selfish, he just didn't understand it.

He drove around until he came to a seedy looking bar where Shawn's car was parked, he parked beside it and got out and walked inside, in the corner he saw Shawn sitting there, dry tears on his face staring at a full bottle of Jack Daniels. He sighed, he wasn't going to let Shawn do this but this wasn't his Job to fix. He grabbed his phone and called Shawn's work hoping Hunter was still there.

**"Hi is this Hunter?...Good I am Mark Shawn's ex….Yeah I need you come to the Rusty Nail, Shawn's in trouble he needs you."** Mark said hanging up.

Mark realised then and there that he had lost Shawn forever but he still wanted to be there for his ex and of course his son. Hunter arrived and walked over to Mark.

"He's inside, help him, he loves you." Mark said before leaving and heading back home, he and his son needed to have a chat. Hunter walked inside the bar and went over to Shawn and sat down across from him. Hunter removed the bottle and took Shawn's hands in his own. "You don't need this baby, you don't. I love you, you'll always have me I promise" Hunter said, Shawn smiled at him. "You should hate me, I've been a complete asshole to you, with not believing you." Shawn said.

"I don't care, I love you I will never stop, will you please let us try again?" Hunter asked, Shawn smiled and nodded, "Of course" he said, Hunter smiled and leaned over and kissed him. He was so glad that everything was going to go back to how things were, he was so happy to be back with Shawn again.

**MEANWHILE**

Mark got home and found John in his room studying he smiled, he loved seeing John being so studious, so smart and he was so determined in his life. He walked in and sat down on the bed with his son, John looked at him. "Can we talk?" he asked, John sighed and nodded and flicked the music off and looked at his dad. "I know this is hard John, but you need to realize that your dad and I will never be together again...It's time for you to grow up..." Mark said, John frowned.

"I am going to move here so I can be more of a father to you, but you better think about making things right with your dad….He carried you for nine months…worried about you...walked the floor with you...gave up his life for you...nearly died at Dave's hands for you...you don't have to like Hunter, but love your daddy enough to let him be happy..." Mark said. "I'm gonna go get some burgers for dinner, just think about it." Mark said, John nodded.

Once Mark left, John sighed and pulled on his hoodie and left the house, he went for a walk to the park just to think about things he didn't know what to do right now, he was so confused about everything. He loved Shawn so much, but he hated Hunter, he didn't want his dad to move on, he wanted Shawn and Mark to try and fix things, to try and be together again but he knew now that, that was never going to happen again, Mark had given up and he knew now that Shawn was probably back with Hunter and John didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit, he hated it so much. He wanted Shawn to not be with Hunter, but he also realised that Shawn deserved to be happy like he was.

John was so lucky to be able to be with Phil, who was amazing. He loved him, he had yet to tell him that he was scared it would run him off but he did love Phil a lot.

Shawn deserved to be in love John knew that but he didn't have to like it. John sat down at the park bench and closed his eyes, he thought back to the night Dave raped his dad then him. He thought about it and it hit him, Shawn tried to save him but he was beaten bloody and could barely move.

John knew now that he had to let Shawn be with Hunter without much of a fight, he would never like him John knew that much was true but he didn't want his dad to be miserable, Shawn didn't deserve that, he didn't at all. He jumped as he felt his phone vibrate, he sighed and looked at the ID, it was Mark, he ignored the call and sat at the park a bit longer before heading home. He got home and Mark looked at him.

"Where did you go?" he asked. "For a walk, to think." John said, Mark nodded. "Is everything OK?" Mark asked. "Fine." he said, he grabbed his food and headed upstairs to eat alone, Mark sighed he knew his son was hurting about Hunter and Shawn but he knew in the end John would do the right thing.

He looked up as the front door opened and Shawn, Hunter, Randy and Adam walked in. "Where's John?" Shawn asked. "Upstairs eating dinner, he's in an 'I wanna be alone' mood tonight." Mark said Shawn nodded.

"Can you tell him to come down and eat." Shawn said Mark nodded and headed upstairs to John's room, he walked in. "Your dad is here with Hunter and his kids, he wants you to come down and eat with us." Mark said, John sighed.

"No." he said. "John" Mark said sternly. "No, I will apologise and everything to dad, I will give him my blessing to be with Hunter, but I will NEVER be OK with it. I will NEVER like him." John said, Mark sighed.

"John please" Mark said, John shook his head, he just couldn't do it, he couldn't pretend like he liked Hunter, or that he liked Randy he just couldn't.

It was something he knew he could NEVER do.

**A MONTH LATER**

"So do you wanna do something tonight?" Phil asked John as they laid on John's bed. "Yeah we could go out for dinner" John said as he moved so he was laying on Phil's body. Phil smiled and ran his hands up and down John's back. John smiled at him. "Maybe after dinner we can come back here and fool around." John said, Phil nodded and smiled. John leaned up and kissed Phil, Phil smiled and slid his tongue into John's mouth, John moaned and he moved up Phil's body so he was straddling Phil's waist. "John, you home!" Shawn called upstairs, John sighed. He and Phil could never get any alone time together. "Bedroom!" John called down to his dad, Shawn smiled and headed upstairs, he walked into John's room and saw John and Phil. "What's up?" John asked his dad. "I hope you didn't make plans for tonight, we have dinner with Hunter, Adam and Randy." Shawn said John sighed.

"Do I have to go?" John asked. "Yes you do." Shawn said. "Can Phil come?" John asked, Shawn sighed. "No, this is a private thing," Shawn said leaving the room, John groaned, he was so annoyed. Phil looked at John. "It's OK, we can catch up tomorrow" Phil said. "It's not fair, he never includes you in on anything, it's so wrong." John said. "I know babe, but I am used to it. I don't think your dad will ever like me, so don't worry." Phil said.

"I better go." Phil said he kissed John passionately and left, John sighed and walked into his bathroom and had a shower. Once he was showered he got ready for the night, he dressed in his Levi's Red Tab 501 Original Jeans, his Blue Helix™ Redemption Tee, his White Helix Burnout Hoodie and his K-Swiss Albury II Athletic Shoes. He grabbed his phone and wallet and headed down to the kitchen.

"Ready?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Yeah let's get this over with." John said, Shawn sighed and nodded and they headed out the door and they got into the car and headed to the restaurant where they were meeting the Helmsley's at. "Will you at least behave tonight?" Shawn asked his son. "Fine." John said. "I don't see why Phil couldn't come." John said. "Because this is something for us, Hunter, Adam and Randy. He's not a part of this family." Shawn said.

"Neither are they." John snapped annoyed. "John I am warning you, if you behave wrong tonight I will ground you and you will NOT be seeing Phil." Shawn said, John sighed and nodded. "Fine." John said, Shawn smiled. "Good" he said as they pulled up into the restaurant parking lot. They got out and headed inside.

Shawn smiled when he saw Hunter, Adam and Randy he dragged John over to them and Hunter kissed Shawn on the lips softly. "Hi John." Hunter said. "Hey" John said sitting down. He grabbed his menu and looked over it. Hunter sighed and Shawn shook his head at his son's behaviour. "Let's order" Hunter said, they all looked over their menus and ordered. Hunter got the Mushroom 'n Swiss Chicken, which was A grilled chicken breast fillet, seasoned with lemon pepper and topped with sautéed mushrooms and Swiss cheese, served on our herb rice blend.

Shawn got the Butterball Turkey & Dressing which was Oven-roasted and hand-carved slices Of Turkey, served on home-style sage dressing with hearty turkey gravy and cranberry sauce. Adam got the Jumbo Shrimp Dinner which was A generous portion of jumbo butterﬂy shrimp, breaded and deep-fried. Served with zesty cocktail sauce.

Randy got the Chicken Strip Dinner which was Breaded strips of all-white chicken breast, crunchy-fried and served with Honey Mustard dipping sauce and John got the Honey Mustard Chicken Crunch Salad which was Crispy chicken strips, red onions, green peppers, tomatoes, Monterey Jack and Cheddar cheeses, bacon crisps and Honey Mustard dressing. "So how was school?" Hunter asked.

"Good dad, everything is good" Adam said, Hunter smiled. "Randy?" he asked. "Yeah it's fine, I can't wait to be out of there though for the break." Randy said Hunter nodded and smiled. "John?" he asked, John looked at Hunter. "It was fine, Phil makes it bearable." John said, Shawn sighed. "Your dad told me about the training with the coach, how's that going?" Hunter asked. "It's fine, Phil helps me out to, he's into the Muay Thai." John said, Hunter nodded and smiled.

"So is there a reason for this dinner?" Randy asked after their food had arrived, Hunter and Shawn looked at one another and smiled. "Yes there is, Shawn and I have something we wanted to talk to you all about. It's serious." Hunter said.

"What is it?" Adam asked, Hunter smiled at Shawn and Shawn nodded. "I asked Shawn to move In with me." Hunter said, John's eyes went wide. "And I said yes!" Shawn exclaimed, John couldn't believe this, his dad had agreed to move in with Hunter, Adam and Randy without even discussing it with him, this was so unfair and so wrong.

"I think it's great, I think it will be good to have Shawn and John with us." Adam said, he wanted Shawn with him, he really liked him and he liked John as well. Randy sighed. "Yeah should be good." He said, he knew he had no other choice so he had to accept it and move on otherwise his dad would go mental.

"John?" Shawn asked when he looked at his son. John shook his head. "I can't believe you'd accept to move into some house without even talking to me about it. It's not just you dad. I can't believe you." John said Shawn sighed. "Baby I think it'd be good, you can have brothers and another father figure." Shawn said.

"I don't need any more fatherly types I have two dads." John said, Shawn sighed and closed his eyes. "John please, we want this, we want to become a family." Shawn said. "Go ahead I'll move In with dad. I am NOT moving in with him." John snapped, he got up and stormed out of the restaurant, Shawn sighed and shook his head. Hunter took Shawn's hand in his own.

"We knew he would be like this you just need to let him adjust he'll come around." Hunter said Shawn nodded. "Yeah I better get him home before he causes more of a scene." Shawn said, Hunter nodded and smiled and kissed Shawn and Shawn headed outside.

He and John got into the car and headed home. "You were so rude and It was uncalled for." Shawn said. "Well I am not moving in with that fucking douche." John said, Shawn sighed. "John, he's a nice man if you'd just get to know him, maybe you'd like him." Shawn said.

"No thanks, I have no interest in getting to know him." John said Shawn sighed. "I'm gonna call your dad, he can come over and talk with you." Shawn said John sighed and walked into the lounge and sat down watching TV, he was so annoyed, he just hoped he could move in with Mark. About 20 minutes later Mark arrived and Shawn filled him in on everything.

"John, I know you'd like to move in with me, but right now you can't. The ranch is nowhere near done and right now I am staying with a friend of mine so you can't move in with me, I am sorry son." Mark said John looked down and shook his head.

He got up and looked at his dad's. "You're both assholes" he said before storming out of the house, he got into his car and drove over to Phil's place. He got there got out and walked up to the door, he rang the bell and Lillian Brooks answered.

"Hi John, come in Phillip is up in his room." She said, John smiled. "Thanks Mrs Brooks." He said and headed up to his boyfriend's room. He walked in and flopped down on the bed with a loud sigh. "What's happened?" Phil asked.

"My dad is moving in with Hunter, I told him I am not going, then I wanted to move in with Mark, but the ranch isn't ready yet, so I am screwed. I don't want to live with Hunter, I don't like him, plus me and Randy together in the same house, that aint gonna work." John said Phil sighed. "I'm sorry babe." He said, he wished there was something he could do for John, then the idea hit him, "Give me a sec" he said, he headed downstairs.

He told his mom and dad all about John's dilemma. "What do you want us to do?" Steve Brooks asked, Phil sighed. "I was hoping maybe you'd let John move in here" Phil said hoping his mom and dad would be OK with it. "No way in hell son, not happening. If he was to move in all you'd do is have sex, not happening. He has a family of his own." Steve said. "But-" "No buts Phil, not happening. I am sorry he is stuck but we can't have him come in and live here I'm sorry." Steve said, Phil sighed and nodded and went upstairs. He walked in and John looked at him.

"It's OK, I heard, I guess I am gonna have to live with Hunter. It's my only choice at least until Mark's ranch is done." John said Phil nodded and hugged John, he knew this was tough on John, he just hoped he'd be OK.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	11. Moving In and Fighting

**TAMING A MICHAELS**

**A WEEK LATER**

"John wake up!" Shawn called up to his son, John groaned and buried his face into his pillows he had been dreading this day he really had been, he was so over it. He didn't want to move into the Helmsley house he didn't.

John got up and he walked into the bathroom and had a shower and got ready for the day, he dressed in his Tom Brady Jersey: Away White Elite Authentic #12 Nike New England Patriots Jersey, his New England Patriots Navy Nike 2012 Sideline Dri-Fit Player Shorts, his New England Patriots Navy '47 Brand Game time Scrimmage Full Zip Hooded Sweatshirt and his Nike Lunar eclipse+ 2 Sneakers. Once he was ready he headed downstairs and grabbed himself a redbull.

"Hunter, Adam and Randy will be here soon." Shawn said. "OK." John said. "They can help you out with your room." Shawn said. "No, I am fine on my own, Phil is coming over to help me out." John said Shawn sighed. "Why does he always have to be around?" he asked.

"Because he's my boyfriend." John snapped and headed upstairs. Shawn sighed and cleaned up from breakfast, the door opened and Hunter, Adam and Randy walked in. "We're here and ready to work." Hunter said, Shawn smiled.

"Good, Adam if you'd handle the lounge room and Randy could you handle the office?" Shawn asked, both teens nodded. "Where's John?" Hunter asked. "In his room packing things." He said, Hunter smiled.

"OK then, I might go and see if he needs a hand with anything." Hunter said, Shawn sighed and grabbed Hunter's arm. "I wouldn't right now, my son hasn't been in the best of moods, so right now I would leave it." Shawn said Hunter sighed and nodded, the doorbell rang and Hunter answered it, he smiled seeing Phil. "Hey Mr. Helmsley is John here?" he asked, Hunter nodded.

"His room." He said, Phil smiled and headed up to John's room. He walked in and John was on the floor sorting through his CD's and DVD's.

Phil walked over to John and kissed him softly and joined him on the floor. "Are you doing OK?" he asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am, it's just a pain. I don't want to move." John said Phil nodded. "I know babe, but I am here to make things easier, so put me to work. What can I do?" he asked, John smiled. "I don't have much to do really. I just have to pack up my clothes next." John said.

"OK I'll start on your shoes, god knows you have enough." He said John laughed. "Just put them in their boxes and wrap them in bubble wrap." John said, Phil nodded and smiled and went downstairs to get some bubble wrap. Once he had it he went and checked in on Randy. "Hey Ran" he said, Randy smiled. "Hey Phil." He said. "You OK with the move?" Phil asked.

"Not really but my dad wants this, how's your boy?" Randy asked. "Angry and pissed off he doesn't want to move out of here and in with your dad. He doesn't like him at all. John doesn't like change." Phil said, Randy nodded.

"Yeah I get that, is he packing though?" he asked, Phil nodded. "Yeah but slowly though, he wants to prolong this as much as possible." He said, Randy chuckled he felt the same way.

"I better get back there and help him." Phil said, Randy smiled and nodded and Phil headed back up to John's room. He walked in and John was now moving onto his clothes, folding it all up and packing them in boxes, John had a large closet full of clothes so it was going to take a few boxes to pack all his clothes away. "You doin OK?" Phil asked. "Yeah just folding my clothes." John said Phil nodded and smiled.

"You'll be OK babe, once you get to the house and into your room and settled everything will be OK." Phil said John sighed. "Yeah I guess so. It's just gonna suck. I don't like Hunter, I never will." John said, Phil nodded. "I know but your dad is happy babe." He said John nodded and kissed him. "I know babe." John said, Phil smiled and went back to packing up John's shoes.

The door opened and Shawn walked in. "You need to move it. We wanna be outta here soon." Shawn said John took a deep breath. "We're going as fast as we can dad, just don't push me." John said Shawn sighed.

"Fine." he said leaving them to it. John sighed and laid back on the bed, Phil looked at him. "Babe-" "Don't Phil I just need a moment. I am trying to be OK with this I really am, but I am not. I don't want to move." John said Phil nodded. "I know you don't babe, I know. But you're a teenager, you don't have much of as choice in the matter." Phil said, John nodded.

"Yeah I wish I was out of home, had my own place, I wish we could be together." John said Phil smiled. "It'll all be OK." He said, John smiled and nodded. "I promise one day we'll have our own place, promise." John smiled, he was so happy knowing that Phil was also thinking about their future together.

**HOURS LATER**

Hunter, Shawn, Randy, Adam and John all pulled up at the Helmsley house. John sighed, this was it, this was his home from now on and he wasn't too happy about it. They all got out and they walked inside. "This is it." Hunter said, Shawn smiled. "It's perfect right John?" he asked, John nodded,

"Yeah….Perfect" he said sarcastically Shawn shook his head, god his son was a brat sometimes. "So where's my room?" John asked. Hunter sighed. "That's the thing, your room isn't exactly done yet, it should be done in a few days, a week tops so for now you'll be sharing a room with Adam." Hunter said, John looked at his dad.

"What the hell? I move out from a nice house where I had my own room to come here?" John asked. "John, it's only for a few days, you like Adam right?" Shawn asked. "Yeah but you know I like my own space dad." John said Shawn nodded. "I know son, please just try." He said, John sighed.

"Fine." he huffed and headed upstairs to Adam's room. He walked in and he sat down on the bed that was to be his for the next week or so. "You'll like it here I am sure." Adam said John nodded. "Yeah maybe….How do you handle it, all his rules?" John asked.

"I'm used to it, it's always been the rules with dad" John sighed, he hated the new rules, "I mean no TV until after I've done my homework? I have a curfew now? it's just stupid." John said.

"Talk to your dad about it then." Adam said John sighed and laid back on the bed. He really wasn't happy. He didn't want to be there with Hunter. He got up and went to speak to Shawn, he found him in the lounge room setting up some photos and things. "What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"These rules, I mean I am not even allowed out past 10 on a school night, how screwed up is that?" John asked, Shawn sighed and sat next to his bratty son.

"Well maybe Hunter is a little strict, but maybe that's why Adam's grades are so good and Randy stays out of trouble...this is his house and his rules, maybe I was too lax with you...I see how well Hunter parents and I feel like I let you down as a dad...I'm sorry John..." he said.

John shook his head. He couldn't believe his dad was blaming himself. "I'll try dad. That's all I can do….I don't like him and I don't think I ever will." John said Shawn nodded and John got up and left the room.

He had to try and at least feel comfortable in the house, this was his home until he could move out on his own. This was where he would be living from now on.

He just had to try and accept things and adapt. He had to at least try for his dad.

**A WEEK LATER**

John sighed as he woke up for school. He looked over and saw Adam wasn't in his bed but he could hear the shower on and he groaned, for the past week he never had a decent shower. Adam would use up all the hot water, John couldn't wait until he had his own room with his own bathroom, he needed his own space. He was frustrated. He and Phil would never have any alone time. He needed sex badly. He sat up in bed and waited for Adam to be done in the shower. Adam walked out of the bathroom and smiled at John. "Bathroom is all yours." He said, John smiled and grabbed his clothes and he headed into the bathroom, he stepped into the shower and he sighed, it was luke warm at best. He quickly showered and he got him dressed for the day. He dressed in his Helix Camouflage Cargo Shorts, his Rolling Stone Neon Tongue Tee, his Zoo York Ivy Cracker Core Hoodie and his Nike Dual Fusion ST 2 Sneakers. He grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and school bag and headed downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his dad and Hunter kissing, John rolled his eyes having the urge to throw up. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, then he went to the table and grabbed a bagel and put some cream cheese on it. "Sit and eat baby." Shawn said, John shook his head. "No thanks, I am off to school early, the coach wants to talk to me about something." John said. Shawn frowned. "Did you get into more trouble?" Shawn asked. "No, but thanks for the vote of confidence dad." John said angrily, he put his bag over his shoulder and he left the house slamming the door. He couldn't believe his father right now, he was so very angry. He got into his car and he turned up the music loudly and he headed off to school. He had no idea what coach wanted to talk to him about. He got to school and parked his car, he grabbed his book bag and he headed into the school. He went to the gym and headed to coach Johnson's office. He knocked and coach answered.

"Come in and take a seat John." Dwayne said, John smiled and sat down. "I brought you in early because I wanted to discuss an amazing opportunity with you." He said, John nodded, interested. "I wanted to know if you would like to participate in an MMA fight, it would be under the UFC brand name, it's happening in every state," Dwayne said. "Wow, that would be awesome." John said. "Yeah I know. I got word that this would be a tryout for a scholarship with the UFC. You would train with their trainers at their headquarters in Denver, you can also go to college with a full scholarship, so you will be doing some sort of sports program in school." Dwayne said. "I'd love to." John said. "Good, I just need you to get your dad to sign off on the application and I can send it in, the fight will be held in a few months so if your dad okay's this, you will need to be in full training mode." Dwayne said. "Of course." John said Dwayne smiled.

"I should inform you that I have offered this to Phil as well. The UFC is only going to be choosing ten people to get this scholarship." Dwayne said. "Thank-you so much this means a lot to me." John said Dwayne smiled. "You've earned it John." Dwayne said John smiled and shook coaches hand and grabbed the application form and headed out of the gym, he went to his locker and put his books away, "Hey you." He heard Phil say when he came over to him, John smiled and turned around and jumped into Phil's arms kissing him, Phil stumbled but held John. They pulled away. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Phil asked. "The UFC thing." John said Phil smiled. "I figured you'd be over the moon with this." Phil said, John smiled. "I am. I love it." John said, Phil smiled. "We'll both kick ass." He said. "Yeah I just have to get my dad to sign off on this." John said. "He'll be cool right he likes you doing this stuff with coach?" Phil asked.

"Yeah but that's in a high school gym this is a proper fight with other guys." John said Phil nodded. "Just explain how important this is to you babe and you'll be OK." Phil said, John smiled and kissed Phil he always knew what to say. John just hoped that Shawn would be OK with him taking this opportunity. John wanted this more than anything else in the world. "I better get to class," Phil said John nodded and kissed him on the cheek and left for his own class, this news had put him in such a good mood he couldn't wait to go home and share the news with his dad, He wanted this more than he ever wanted anything else in the world. He hoped Shawn would say yes and that Hunter wouldn't but his big nose into business that wasn't his.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

John got home and headed inside, he dumped his bag on the kitchen table and grabbed an apple. "Dad?!" John called. "He's at the store, getting things for dinner" Hunter said John nodded. "Your room is done, wanna check it out?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. John followed Hunter up to his room and Hunter opened the door, John looked around in shock, the room was painted a dark gray colour, in the room was a Wildon Home Kearny Faux Leather Bedroom Setting In Black, the setting featured a King Sized Bed, a 2 Drawer Nightstand, 6 Drawer Faux Leather Dresser, 5 Drawer Leather Chest, Square Mirror. Also in the room was a Black dCOR design Computer Desk with C-Shaped Legs, a White dCOR design High-Back Trafico Office Chair, the bed was covered in a Veratex Rock Heaven Bedding Collection in Camel, there was a Leather Shag White Rug, 2 Table Lamp in Polished Nickel and hanging from the ceiling, the only decent thing John liked was the Combat Sports Hangman Dummy and the TapouT MMA 70lb Heavy Bag.

"Well?" Hunter asked, John looked at him. "You actually thought I'd like this?" John asked. "I liked the room in my old house way better than this, it makes me look like a twenty year old, you know I am seventeen right?" John asked. "I don't need a desk, I don't need lamps, or fancy bed spreads. I don't need you designing my room for me!" John snapped, Hunter shook his head, he couldn't believe how bratty John had been. "For your information SHAWN is the ONE that picked out EVERYTHING, because he THOUGHT you would like it...because he THOUGHT he knew your tastes...but I guess good taste is out with brats..." Hunter snapped at him and stormed off, John shook his head and sat down on the bed, He didn't want this, he wanted to be back in his old home, in his old room. The room he loved. He sighed and laid back on the bed, he was so angry at Hunter, he just wanted Shawn to come home so he could talk to him about this tryout.

About twenty minutes later John immerged from his room and headed downstairs, Hunter and Shawn were down there cooking dinner, John ignored Hunter and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Dad can I talk to you about something?" John asked, Shawn sighed. Hunter had filled him in on what happened and he was angry with John, but John was his son and he had a feeling John wouldn't like the change too much. "What's up?" Shawn asked. "This morning the coach called me to his office to go over an MMA tryout thing. The UFC is having tryouts to look for teenagers for scholarships" John said.

"Coach wants to sign me up." John said. "What's involved in the scholarship?" Hunter asked, "If I win I would train at the UFC headquarters in Denver, I would have a scholarship to a college of my choosing in the sports field." John said. "How do you get it?" Shawn asked.

"I have to fight for it." John said, Shawn's eyes went wide. "You mean a proper MMA fight?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Yeah I would be in the cage with other fighters from Colorado." John said, Shawn sighed. "I need your signature before he can sign me up, Phil is doing it, his parents are OK with it." John said Shawn sighed. "I don't know John, this is proper fighting. I think you're too young." Shawn said.

"Dad, this is what I've always wanted you know that. I want to be in the UFC one day, please dad. Let me do this. I can do this I can win and get the scholarship and the life I want. Please don't be the one holding me back." John said Shawn sighed.

He looked at Hunter. "Don't ask him, this is between us dad." John said Shawn shook his head. "Hunter is a part of this family." Shawn said. "If you say no I'll go to dad, he's always supported me in this." John said Shawn looked at John and knew how determined he was.

John had always wanted to do this. "Fine, I'll sign, but your grades are not to slip." Shawn said. "I promise" John said Shawn smiled. John got up and hugged his dad. "Thank-you" he said, Shawn nodded and signed the paper and John headed upstairs so happy. Shawn looked over at Hunter. "Do you think I made the right decision?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. I know if this was Adam or Randy I would have said no. I don't like the sport. I don't like violence." Hunter said Shawn sighed. "I didn't know." He said. "It's OK Shawnie, you know he would have gone to Mark otherwise" Hunter said, Shawn nodded.

"I want him to achieve everything. I've never seen him fight. I don't know if he's any good." Shawn said. "I want to do this for him, he has to try to reach his goals, that's what life is all about." Shawn said Hunter nodded and kissed Shawn's cheek. "Yes baby." He said, he just hoped John wouldn't get hurt, he didn't think Shawn could handle that.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	12. Tape Gets Out

**TAMING A MICHAELS**

**MONTHS LATER**

Today was the day of John and Phil's fights. John was so excited he had been working hard for the past few months to make sure he was ready for this. His future as an MMA fighter depended on him winning this fight.

He wanted this so badly. John was up early and he went for his run, his nerves were on edge he was so nervous but at the same time he was so excited to have this chance to start his future off on the right foot. He got home and he saw his dad, Hunter, Adam and Randy sitting at the breakfast. "Hey, how was your run?" Shawn asked. "It was good" John said sitting down at the table and grabbing some cereal. "Are you excited about today?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I am but I am nervous as well. Not only for me but for Phil. I want this for him as well. He's worked so hard for this." John said. Shawn smiled. "So have you John. I've never seen you so focussed and determined before" Shawn said John smiled. "I want this more than anything." John said Shawn smiled.

"Have you heard from dad is he gonna come?" John asked. "Yeah he called, he said he would be there. He wants to see you do this." Shawn said, John smiled.

"I am gonna go shower and get ready." John said getting up and going up to his room, he had a shower and dressed. He dressed in his Black and White TapouT Pro Mesh Basketball Shorts, his TapouT Underdog Tee, his White TapouT Logo Hoodie and his Nike Dart 9 shoes. Once he was ready he grabbed his TapouT Stitch Duffle Bag and he was ready to go.

He walked downstairs and smiled at his family, "Ready?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled and they left for the arena. John was so nervous. He just hoped everything went according to plan today. They got to the arena and John went to where all the other fighters were, he saw Dwayne and Phil and walked over to them.

"Ready boys?" Dwayne asked, John and Phil both nodded and smiled. "Phil you're up first against a guy named Jeff." Phil nodded and smiled. John smiled at him and kissed him. "You can do this." He said, Phil smiled and he went out for his fight John sat and watched him. He wanted to support him, Phil needed him.

**ROUND 1**

Phil drops Jeff with a straight right. Jeff gets to his feet and pushes Phil against the fencing. Phil has control of Jeff's head in a headlock. Jeff, bleeding from above his left eye, gets out of the headlock and is easily taken down with a single-leg.

Jeff gives up his back and is blasted with a right hand. Phil controls him from the back with a leg in and wrist control.

Jeff rolls but Phil stuffs it and takes the same position. Phil crushes Jeff with a knee to the body. Phil is taking his time and controlling his more experienced opponent. Jeff keeps working but he can't shake Phil off his back. Phil punches the body with both hands. More knees to the body land as time expires.

**ROUND 2**

Phil kicks at Jeff's front leg and muscles him to the canvas. Phil goes to the same back position as round one, until Jeff flops over and ends up in the bottom in side-control.

Phil is mopping the floor with Jeff with total control. Phil punches the head twice with his right hand and briefly takes the mount. Jeff gives up his back and Phil ties up wrist control with one leg in from behind. Knees to the body from Phil find their target. Jeff gets to his feet and Phil follows.

Jeff pushes Phil against the fencing and lands a right to the body. Phil answers with a knee to the body that shakes Jeff's frame. Jeff returns knees to the mid-section and is taken back down before the horn sounds.

**ROUND 3**

Phil snaps a kick to Jeff's body. Phil pushes Jeff to the fence and works on the midsection with knees. An easy takedown from Phil follows. Through 11 minutes of action, this fight is hardly a contest. Phil mounts and patiently strikes.

Jeff gives up his back. More knees hit the body. Jeff, now with his left eye swollen shut, stands and is effortlessly ripped back to the canvas with a textbook single-leg. Jeff rolls for a knee bar that is defended perfectly. Phil hits the head with both hands and takes the mount with 10 seconds remaining. Complete domination. John smiled and applauded Phil was awesome.

"John you need to get ready" Dwayne said John nodded and got ready for his fight, he dressed in his Black and Blue Venum Street Fight Fightshorts, his Venum Kontact Lycra Knee Pads, his TapouT Mouthguard and his Venum Urban Warfare MMA Gloves. "OK you're going against a guy called Ken. You can do this John I know you can. This is what you've trained for." Dwayne said John nodded and headed out to the ring.

John looked at his family, he could do this. They touch gloves to start. Ken lands several big punches and backs John against the cage. They're clinching against the cage. The ref just told both of them to stop talking during the fight.

They separate. Ken lands more shots. More punches land from Ken, pushing John against the cage. Ken swings and hits John right in the cheek and eye, making John bleed, Shawn watched on in shock, his baby was bleeding all over the place, he wanted to end this but he knew John wanted this.

John pushes Ken against the cage. John lands an elbow, but Ken grabs him and presses him against the cage. Takedown from John and he's in side control. He pins down Ken's left arm with his knee and then moves into mount, then goes to Ken's back. He lands a few nice punches.

He's back in the mount and landing big punches, then takes his back again, albeit briefly. More ground and pound from John. This one is over as the ref calls the win. John won.

John smiled and left the ring, it wasn't the best but he did what he could. Shawn rushed over to his son and saw the bleeding. "Are you OK baby?" he asked, John smiled. "I'm fine dad. I promise" John said Shawn nodded. "You were great" Shawn said, John smiled.

"I wasn't the best though." John said. "You rocked it babe" Phil said. "We're gonna get this together. I know it." Phil said, John smiled and winced as Dwayne patched his eye up. "You're gonna have one hell of a black eye there" he said. "You don't need stitches though so you're all good." Dwayne said, John smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." John said Dwayne smiled. "How about you both get changed and we can head back to the house for some lunch?" Hunter asked, John and Phil nodded and they both got changed into their street clothes.

John didn't know if he was gonna get the scholarship. He didn't think he did very well. "Stop stressing Jay, you were great, you killed it. I promise you." Phil said John smiled.

"I hope so. I want this so badly Phil. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't do this for a living." John said. "You'll be fine. We both will." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. "I hope so." He said. Phil smiled and took John's hand and they headed out of the arena.

They got into the car and headed back to the house. They got there and John went to his room to look at his face I the mirror. He looked bad, he had a huge cut on his eye but he was happy that he had at least tried to start his future. He was scared though. He didn't know if he could handle the rejection if he didn't get the scholarship.

He didn't know what he would do with his life. Phil was amazing there was no doubt in John's mind that Phil would get the scholarship.

John just hoped that no matter what happened nothing would come in between their relationship.

To him there was nothing more important than him and Phil.

**THAT NIGHT**

John was ready to go over to Phil's he would be spending the night with him. Phil's parents were away on a little trip and it gave John and Phil a chance to be together. He was packing an overnight bag when Hunter walked in. "Can we talk?" he asked, John nodded.

"Yeah sure." He said, he wondered what the hell hunter wanted. "I wanted to talk to you about your future in the MMA fighting." Hunter said, John looked at him.

"What about it?" John asked. "Well I want you to reconsider." Hunter said. "What do you mean?" John asked.

"Today at your fight I saw your dad so emotional watching you get hurt, he can't handle it, his heart can't handle it John. I think you should rethink what you want to do for a living. Do you want your dad in pain after seeing you get beat on?" Hunter asked.

"I can't believe you. What I want to do for MY future is up to ME. I love my dad I do, but this is my life, I get to decide what I want to do." John said.

"And another thing, this isn't your concern, I am NOT your son. I am NOT even your step son. Leave me alone, if MY dad has an issue with it, I am sure he will talk to me, so from now on keep your idiotic opinions about my future to yourself" John snapped, he grabbed his bag and headed out the door, Hunter sighed, he just wished John would listen to him, He just didn't want to see Shawn hurt anymore, he really didn't.

John got to Phil's and he walked in and headed up to Phil's room he walked in and dumped his things and sat on the bed. "What's happened now?" Phil asked looking at him and joining him on the bed, John sighed.

"Hunter told me to rethink my dreams of being in the UFC. I just can't believe him." John said, Phil shook his head. "He's an idiot. Don't mind him baby, let's enjoy the night." Phil said, John nodded and smiled.

John looked up at Phil and kissed him, Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around John's pulling him tighter. They broke the kiss and John looked at Phil.

"Will….Will you?" Phil nodded. "Of course I'll make love to you….Always." Phil said John smiled, he was so happy that Phil was with him, that Phil still wanted to be with him through everything.

Phil pushed John back onto the bed and kissed him deeply, his hands went under John's shirt and pulled it up.

John got the hint, he broke the kiss and Phil pulled John's shirt over John's head. He also pulled off his own shirt.

John smiled in appreciation when he saw Phil's upper body, especially the chest tattoo, he had always been turned on by tattoos. He happy that Phil was nearly covered in them, it made him so wet and so hot for Phil.

Phil smirked down at John he knew what John was thinking about. He loved showing off his tattoos for this very reason, so he could get John in bed with him.

Phil leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth.

John moaned as he felt Phil's tongue ring swirl around the nipple making it form into a hard nub.

Phil kissed his way from the left nipple to the right repeating the swirling action. He then kissed his way down John's sculpted abs and he bit down on John's amazing hip bones.

John gasped and whimpered a little bit. "You OK?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…Go lower." John said Phil laughed. "Lower?" he asked, John nodded. Phil went lower, but skipped John's clothed cock and licked and kissed at his knees, down his shins and to his ankles.

"Phil….Stop fucking with me" John snapped, Phil laughed. He disposed John of his shorts and his underwear and licked his lips as John's hard cock sprung up out of the confines.

He trailed his way around his lovers groin and put his claiming marks on his husbands tender inner thighs.

John's eyes rolled back in his head, as his body naturally opened wider for Phil's mouth.

Phil smiled and continued kissing and licking at John's body, he was so amazingly talented with his mouth.

John bucked up into his mouth trying to get his point across that he wanted Phil to suck his cock.

But Phil ignored him and kissed his way over to John's balls, the took the left ball into his mouth and sucked on it. "Fuck!" John cried out in pure pleasure. Phil chuckled at John's cry of pleasure.

"Phil please I need you." John moaned, Phil smiled. "OK baby….You just lay back and let me do my thing OK?" John nodded and smiled. Phil bent John's legs at the knees and made him spread his legs a bit more.

He leaned down and kissed at John's hole. He slowly circled it with his pierced tongue and slowly slid inside of John's hole.

John gasped and shot up off the bed but Phil held him down by his hands on his hips.

He expertly worked John's hole open. The taste of John was just so amazing.

"Phil….Hurry up and do me!" John exclaimed. Phil smirked against John's hole and he left John's hole. He crawled up John's body and kissed him again.

"Please Phil." John moaned, Phil smiled and nodded. He went back down John's body and he positioned himself at John's entrance, John pulled Phil closer to him and Phil slowly slipped inside of his lover.

The tight heat took him over and he groaned loudly at the feeling. John tingled all over and he pulled Phil closer to him, they were body on body contact.

It was as if they were one. They rocked and grinded and thrusted, rocked, grinded, thrusted.

It was an amazing pace. It wasn't like their usual thing, the hard and fast, sweaty deep sex.

This was love making in its purest form it was just amazing. "God John, you feel so amazing, I love you so much John Boy." Phil said, he leaned down and kissed John passionately, John moaned into the kiss and wrapped his limbs around Phil's frame and they kissed and made love like never before.

When it was all over and they had both reached their amazing climaxes, Phil pulled out of John and laid beside him, both men were panting heavily, they were exhausted but VERY satisfied.

"I love you John, always." Phil said as he pulled John closer. "I love you too Philly." John said, they closed their eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber, they had both missed on another so much, they both needed one another right now.

Both their futures were on the line, the only question was If they would both make it into the UFC or only one.

They were both scared and they both hoped that together they could get through it.

**DAYS LATER**

John woke up hearing arguing, he frowned and got up and headed to the bathroom, he showered and got ready for the day, He dressed in his Rock and Republic Access Straight Jeans, his Helix Eagle Base Tee, his White Helix Burnout Hoodie and his Black adidas Commander Lite TD Basketball Shoes.

He grabbed his House of Marley Lively Up Messenger Bag and headed downstairs, he stopped halfway down as he heard his dad and Hunter arguing. "Hunter, house rules are one thing, but LET ME decided what is right or wrong for my son in these areas..." Shawn snapped, Hunter sighed.

"OK." He said, He thought he was doing the right thing in talking to John about not being an MMA fighter but Shawn wasn't so understanding, he looked up at the source of their issues John walked in ready for school.

John dumped his bag and he sat down and looked at his dad. "You OK?" John asked, Shawn smiled.

"Fine." he said, John smiled and nodded, he grabbed some toast and ate it.

Once he had finished eating he grabbed his keys and headed off to go to school. He got into his car and he drove to school.

He got there, parked and walked inside, he frowned as everyone was laughing and looking at him funny. John didn't know what was going on, he had no clue.

"John" someone said, he turned and saw Adam. "What's up?" John asked.

"Have you seen this?" Adam asked, showing John his I-Pad where he had a video. John looked and his eyes went wide as he saw himself and Phil having sex.

"I got this in an email last night." Adam said, John sighed, he couldn't believe this. "We never made a tape." John said, Adam sighed.

"Before you came around Phil used to tape all the guys he had slept with. Maybe he didn't take the camera down?" Adam asked, John sighed.

"How would it get out then?" John asked.

"Well….That's the thing, it came from Randy's email address. I guess he got the video off of Phil's computer and sent it to his email and then he sent it to nearly everyone in the senior class and then they passed it along.

The whole school has nearly seen it." Adam said, John sat down, he needed too before he collapsed, this was not happening right now, this was insane.

"Has Phil seen this?" John asked. "No, not yet." Adam said, John sighed and closed his eyes tight.

"OK then." John said. "What are you gonna do?" Adam asked, John sighed.

"I don't know." John said, he saw Phil walk over to them and he sighed, he took him into the bathroom and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked, John sighed. He showed Phil the tape and Phil's eyes went wide, then he realised he never took the camera down.

"Shit babe, I'm so sorry." Phil said.

"I know, but Phil we need to break up. I don't want you to be exposed to the ridicule and the humiliation. I can't do that to you. I love you but I can't do this." John said, he kissed Phil and walked away, Phil stood there in shock.

He had lost John and he knew how this happened, Randy was the only other person to ever use his computer Randy did this, as far as Phil was concerned Randy was dead to him.

John left Phil and he went to his locker and grabbed his things he couldn't be there right now he couldn't.

He went to see coach first though he wanted to make sure that this tape wouldn't hurt his and Phil's chances of the UFC Scholarship. He walked into the coaches office and sat down.

"What's up John is this about the tape?" Dwayne asked, John sighed.

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure that this wouldn't hurt either mine or Phil's chances at the scholarship." John said. "I am not sure but I will look into it. I will try my hardest" Dwayne said, John smiled and nodded.

"Sure" John said. "Thanks coach." John said Dwayne smiled and John left, he couldn't stay at school today he was so annoyed right now. He got into his car and just drove.

His life was falling apart right now. First this thing with Hunter, then his sex tape and now he could lose the scholarship.

He was so scared right now and all he wanted was his daddy.

He headed home and got out. He walked inside and saw Shawn and Hunter cleaning up from breakfast. "John what are you doing home?" Shawn asked, John looked sad.

"I need you daddy" John said Shawn sighed and went over to John and held him and took him upstairs to his room, they laid down on the bed and Shawn held onto his son as he cried, he had no idea what was wrong but he wanted to help him.

He hated seeing his baby boy like this. "What's happened?" Shawn asked.

"R….Randy released a tape of me and Phil having sex. We didn't even know we recorded one, Randy found it on Phil's computer and he sent it out to the school." John said Shawn sighed he hated this, he couldn't believe Randy would do this to John or to Phil.

"Baby I am so sorry." Shawn said John sighed, "I could lose the scholarship daddy. I don't know what I will do." John said Shawn sighed he didn't know what to say.

"I broke up with Phil. I didn't want him to go through this embarrassment." John said, Shawn sighed and held John tighter. He just wanted his son to be OK.

"Dave has fucked me up for life" John said, Shawn sighed. "You and me both kid." Shawn said. "Why did he do this to us dad?" John asked, Shawn shook his head.

"I don't know. I really don't know. He's sick baby. We're free from him now though. We're sort of happy right?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah Phil makes me happy. He has shown me that not all men are monsters, that there are some really good ones out there. I love him so much. I Miss him." John said, Shawn sighed.

"Me too baby. I love Hunter just as much…I didn't think I would ever find love again but I have." Shawn said, John smiled.

"You should make up with him. You're happy with him, be happy with him." John said Shawn smiled, he never ever thought John would tell him to do this.

He held him close and they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

This was what they both needed to be alone together and try to heal from their past and look forward to their futures.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	13. College

**TAMING A MICHAELS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John sighed as he woke up. He didn't want to be going to school but he had no other choice. He had to face the students and the teachers and Phil. He didn't know what was going to happen when he saw Phil but he was a little nervous. He loved Phil so much, he just wanted him to be OK.

That's all he wanted. John got up and showered and got ready for the day, he dressed in his Bootcut Jeans, his Black Crest Shirt and his Black sneakers, once he was dressed he went downstairs and had breakfast with Hunter, Shawn, Adam and Randy.

"Now that we're all here, Randy what you did to John was wrong on SO many levels, you not only hurt him, but you embarrassed him and hurt Shawn. Plus you may have just ended your friendship with Phil." Hunter said, Randy sighed, he hated that Phil wasn't talking to him. He didn't think all of this would happen, he just wanted to embarrass John. In his mind John deserved it.

"Shawn and I have talked about what your punishment will be." Hunter said, Randy sighed, he wasn't looking forward to this. "You will be doing two months at hard labour. I am going to also take your car, computer, phone ALL electronic devices. You also have to do EVERY single chore in the house...from dishes, trash, mowing, laundry, EVERYTHING, then on the weekends you are to do hard labour outside, Mowing, making the rock border around the garden Shawn wants to make...you also have to get the ground ready for the garden, you have to plough it by hand, pick out all the rocks." Hunter said.

"But-" "No buts, you deserve this, you screwed up big time. You've hurt a member of this family and I won't stand for it." Hunter said, Randy sighed and handed over all his electronics, this sucked badly. He looked over at John and saw him smirking, he knew John was going to make this harder not that Randy could really blame him.

"I'll drive you to school.." Adam said, Randy nodded and the kids left. They got into the cars and headed off to school. John parked and grabbed his bag and headed inside to his locker.

Everyone was still staring at him but he decided not to let it affect him. He just wanted to concentrate on his school work. That was all. John put all his things away in his locker and went to sit alone on the bleachers, he just wanted to be alone for now, Phil saw him as he arrived and he followed John to the bleachers, he sat down beside him.

John looked at him and sighed. He didn't want to do this right now, Phil took John's hand. "I don't care what's happened John. I don't. I love you so much. I've never loved anyone before. We will stick together through this, no one and nothing is going to tear us apart understand me?" Phil asked sternly, John looked at him.

"You won't let me walk away will you?" John asked, Phil shook his head. "No. I love you and I want to be with you. So you better get used to being my boyfriend." Phil said, John laughed. "OK. I'm sorry I went all dramatic on you but I just didn't know how to react, nearly everyone in this school has seen us naked and having sex." John said, Phil nodded.

"I know, but I think they're jealous, jealous of what we have, jealous that I am with you and you are with me. They wish they could have mind blowing sex." Phil said, John laughed and rested his head on Phil's shoulder. "This will all blow over in time baby, I promise you." Phil said John nodded.

"I just want to be with you again Phil. One night away from you was hell." John said. "You have me babe, forever." Phil said, John smiled and kissed him softly. "Did Randy get punished?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yeah he's grounded for two months. He has to do ALL the chores, inside and outside, on weekends he has to do hard labour and he isn't allowed his phone, computer, TV, anything electronic and he doesn't get to use his car." John said Phil shook his head.

"Serves him right. He deserves it the fucking asshole." Phil said John sighed. "You don't think you can work things out?" John asked, Phil shook his head.

"No I don't think so babe. I don't think I want to. He was my best friend and he did this to hurt you. The person I love. If he really valued our friendship he wouldn't have done anything to hurt you. He obviously doesn't care so why should I?" Phil said, John sighed and nodded. "I'll be your best friend." John said.

"You already are." Phil said, John smiled and kissed him softly. "Will you come home with me after school? Just to hang out?" John asked, Phil smiled and nodded. "Sure babe." Phil said, John smiled and they sat there cuddling until the bell went, they didn't want to move they just wanted to be like that forever.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

John and Phil got back to John's place and the whole family was home, Randy, Adam, Hunter and Shawn. Shawn smiled seeing Phil with John and seeing how happy Phil made his son, he realised he had been wrong about him and he wanted to make things right.

"Will you stay for dinner Phil?" Shawn asked, Phil smiled and nodded, Shawn smiled and left them alone, John took Phil's hand and led him up to the bedroom.

"Door open!" Hunter called up John rolled his eyes and they laid back on the bed, Phil holding John in his arms. "My dad is warming up to you." John said, Phil looked down at him. "You really think so because I think he still hates my guts, he always has ever since he saw me buried deep in your ass." Phil said, John laughed and slapped him on the chest. "It's true." Phil said.

"Yeah I know, but I guess he is coming around. He knows I love you and that you aren't going anywhere just like I know Hunter isn't going anywhere." John said Phil smiled and nodded.

They were called downstairs for dinner and everyone sat down to eat, Chris had arrived and joined the family for dinner. "So have you been to see your dad's ranch?" Shawn asked, John shook his head.

"No not yet, every time I try he puts me off, so I don't know if I will. Maybe I should just show up there?" John asked. "Sounds like a good idea. I am sure he would love to have you there" Shawn said, John smiled and nodded.

"I was thinking too, maybe I could spend the weekends there If it's OK with him?" John asked, Shawn smiled.

"Sure. I think that's a perfect idea. I am sure your dad would love it." Shawn said, John smiled he was glad Shawn didn't mind him spending time with Mark. Dinner ended and Shawn pulled Phil outside so they could have their little chat, he wanted to speak to Phil alone.

"Phil I just wanted you to know that I was a little unfair when it came to you and John being together...but as John's dad I owe my son a lot, and with what we have been through, I am more over protective than usual...I promise that I will give you a fair break and a fresh start, but if you hurt John, just remember that I can be a VERY vengeful father!" Shawn said, Phil smiled. "Oh and Mark would skin you alive" Shawn added, Phil paled.

"I promise you, I would never hurt John. I used to just use people but when I met John there was something different about him, he wasn't like all the other guys, he had this thing about him that attracted me. Before John I had NEVER been in a relationship, I had NEVER been in love but he is my first for a lot of things. I love him more than anything and I promise you I will NEVER hurt him. If I do I will let you and Mark hurt me because I would have deserved it." Phil said, Shawn smiled.

"You're a good kid Phil. You make my son happy and that's all a parent could really ask for, I just want you to look out for him, I can't always be with him and I worry, he needs someone strong willed like you. He needs someone who he can trust and rely on and I think that someone is you. Just look after my baby." Shawn said, Phil smiled.

"I will." He said, Shawn smiled, he knew Phil was the best person for John to be with, as long as John was happy with Phil then Shawn would be happy, that's all a parent ever really wants is for their child to be happy.

**A MONTH LATER**

John woke up and smiled, he had been so happy lately things were great, he and Phil were great, his dad and Hunter were getting closer and John knew that Hunter was going to propose to Shawn soon and John was happy for them, he didn't want to see his dad miserable he didn't. John got out of bed and he cleaned up his room a bit and then made his way to the shower. He and Phil had planned on meeting up for breakfast. Phil had a big family occasion to go to and John wanted to go and see Mark later on so they were having breakfast then going their separate ways for the day until later on in the afternoon.

John showered and dressed, he dressed in his Modern Culture Bootcut Jeans, his Blue Company 81 Heavy Hawk Tee, his Blue and Black Zoo York Sherpa Striped Hoodie and his Blue K-Swiss Clean Laguna High-Top Athletic Shoes. Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and went downstairs.

"I'm going to meet Phil for breakfast" John said. "Wait John can I talk to you a minute?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure" John said, Hunter smiled and led John into the lounge. "What's up?" John asked. "I just wanted to ask your permission about proposing to your dad" Hunter said, John smiled. "I knew this was coming, so yeah go ahead propose" John said. Hunter smiled. "Do you think he'll like this?" Hunter asked showing John the ring. The ring was a 14k White Gold 1 1/2-ct. Champagne & White Diamond Swirl Ring. John smiled. "It's perfect. He'll love it." John said, Hunter smiled.

"Good, thank-you. Have a good breakfast." Hunter said, John smiled and nodded and headed out the door. He got into his car and headed to the restaurant where he was meeting Phil. He got there, parked and walked inside. He smiled seeing Phil waiting on him. He walked over to him and sat down, Phil smiled and leaned over the table and kissed him. "Let's order" Phil said John nodded and they looked over their menus and ordered their breakfast.

Phil got a black coffee and the Griddle Combo which came with

One egg, a strip of bacon, a sausage link and pancakes. John got a Vanilla Coffee and the Cinnamon Roll French Toast Combo which came with Three slices of cinnamon roll dipped in egg batter and grilled to perfection. Served with warm syrup. Served with two eggs and bacon. Their food came and they started eating. "So what's this family thing you have going on today?" John asked.

"It's my grandma's birthday so we're going out to lunch for it. It's a family thing. I wanted you to come but my mom and dad said no." Phil said, John nodded. "Do they hate me?" John asked, Phil frowned. "No, they love you John they do. But my family is all sorts of messed up. My mom doesn't have the best relationship with her mom, or her siblings. It's hard on them and they didn't want you subjected to that." Phil said, John smiled. "OK. I just thought they didn't like me." John said.

"Nonsense. They love you." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. "So our letters come in this week." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I hope we both get in." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. "Me too. I just want to get this together. I don't want to be away from you." Phil said, John smiled and nodded.

They finished off breakfast and Phil paid and they headed out the door. Phil kissed John goodbye and they went their separate ways. John got home and Shawn rushed to him and hugged him. "Look! I'm engaged!" he said, John smiled. "Congrats dad" John said Shawn smiled.

They walked into the kitchen and Hunter was all smiles, John saw that the mail was there, he looked through it and took a deep breath his letter from the UFC Scholarship People were there, John grabbed the letter and opened it up. He was so nervous he just hoped he could get this. He wanted to do this with Phil.

**"Dear Mr. John Michael's, Thank you for having expressed an interest in the UFC Scholarship. The Admissions Committee has given careful consideration to your application. The Committee regrets to inform you that we are unable to offer you a place in our Scholarship class. You have been a competitive applicant; however we have had many similarly qualified students and athletes applying for admissions. Therefore, many desirable candidates have been turned away. We thank you for your interest in our scholarship and company and wish you success in your future endeavours. Sincerely, Dana White."** John sighed, this was absolutely heart breaking he couldn't believe he had been rejected, he thought he would have gotten in easily.

This sucked. "What's wrong baby?" Shawn asked, John sighed and looked at his dad and future step dad. "I didn't get in. I didn't get the UFC scholarship. They rejected me." John said, Shawn sighed.

"Oh baby." Shawn said, he went over to John and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry." He said, John nodded. "Thanks. I can't believe this. I thought I could get in. I thought I was really good in my match, I mean I won. I have good grades. I just don't understand." John said.

"These things happen baby. It's all a part of life" Shawn said, John nodded, he was so devastated all he felt like doing was crying his eyes out.

"I need some time alone." He said, he walked upstairs as the tears finally fell, Shawn sighed and he looked at Hunter, Hunter went to Shawn and hugged him. "It'll be OK. I know it. He'll get over this." Hunter said, Shawn sighed.

"I hope so. This is so hard to watch. This is the only thing he has EVER wanted to do since he was a kid. I just don't understand how they can pass him up. He has great grades and he is an amazing fighter, it makes no sense to me and it breaks my heart that my son won't get to live his dream." Shawn said Hunter sighed, what was such a happy day had turned sour and it sucked.

**THAT NIGHT**

Phil came over and went up to John's room. "Hey babe, I got my letter" he said, he passed it over to John not realising John had been rejected. John opened up Phil's letter and read it.

**"Dear Mr. Phillip Brooks, We congratulate you for the acceptance of your application for the UFC Scholarship. We went through your grades and we are very happy to accept you in our scholarship. You were a standout in your try outs and we want to be your future. Your decision of choosing the UFC as the first step for your career and we assure you that with the quality of education it delivers, it will be a stepping stone of your life. We wish you all the best for your career,**

**Sincerely, Dana White." **John sighed, Phil had gotten accepted and he didn't this was what he was dreading. Phil was going to go off and become the best fighter and John was going to be stuck going to community college.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Phil asked. "I am baby I am SO happy for you. You deserve this. I got my letter today." John said, he grabbed the letter and handed it over to Phil. Phil sighed. John didn't get in, this was not fair. "Babe I am so sorry. I didn't think you wouldn't get in." Phil said, John nodded.

"It's OK. I mean you're going to be a great fighter Phil. I am so proud of you." John said. Phil smiled. "You will too babe, there's always next year" Phil said, John sighed. "No, I am done with fighting. It's not in my future anymore. I need to decide on what I want to do for my life." John said Phil sighed. "Babe, don't say that. You can do this." Phil said, John shook his head.

"No I can't Phil. Don't you get it…..This was the one thing I was good at the one thing I wanted to do with a passion. Now it's gone. I have nothing anymore." John said, Phil sighed as he looked at John he didn't know what to say.

"Can you go? I just need to be alone." John said, Phil sighed and nodded he kissed John on the cheek and left, John watched Phil leave it was a sight he would have to get used too.

Phil was going to be going off to college soon and John wouldn't be. It hurt but John knew he and Phil were done. He knew it.

**DAYS LATER**

John was feeling much better about not being accepted for the scholarship.

He and Phil hadn't spoken to one another for the last few days and John knew he had to apologise but he just needed this time alone. John was up and in the shower and ready for school.

He dressed in his Helix Slim Straight-Leg Jeans, his Helix Plaid Western Shirt, his Helix Hooded Puffer Vest and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Shoes. He grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and his Keen Brooklyn II Travel Bag School Bag and he headed downstairs.

He got to the kitchen and dumped his bag and he looked around, the kitchen table was covered in wedding magazines. Shawn was really into planning a great wedding for him and Hunter, John was going to be Shawn's best man.

"How are you feeling today?" Shawn asked. "Better, I realise it's not the end of the world. I will just have to find something else I love doing and pursue that." John said, Shawn smiled he was so proud of his son.

John grabbed a bagel and he headed out of the door, he got into his car and drove off to school.

He got there and parked and headed inside to his locker he put all his books and things away and went in search of his boyfriend.

He found him hanging out with his friends, he went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, Phil smiled seeing John.

"Can we talk?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled and they headed out to the bleachers to talk.

They sat down and John took Phil's hand in his own. "I wanted to apologise, I am sorry for kicking you out and ignoring your calls, texts and everything. I was devastated Phil. I thought it was the end of my life, but these past few days have helped me realise I can do so much more than fight." John said Phil smiled.

"That's great babe, what is it you wanna do?" Phil asked.

"I want to teach, physical education like coach Johnson. I think it would be cool." John said, Phil smiled he was so proud of John for finding something more to do with his life.

"For the record I am SO happy for you babe, you've done what you've always wanted to do." John said Phil smiled.

"We'll be together no matter what. We can go to the same college." Phil said, John smiled brightly.

He knew he and Phil would make it, that they would be happy because no matter what came their way they would be together. John just hoped that Phil's college did the courses he wanted to do.

He wanted to be and to stay with Phil no matter what, he just couldn't imagine going to college without him, or not seeing him every day. John hoped his dreams would come true that nothing and no one would stand in his way of wanting to be a teacher.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

John, Phil, Adam and Randy sat around the Helmsley/Michael's dining table with their college applications surrounding them. They needed to get them off before the deadline came. "What's all this?" Shawn asked as he and Hunter walked into the house.

"Our college stuff the applications need to be in within the next week." John said, Shawn and Hunter nodded. "So what classes do you wanna do?" Hunter asked. "I am going to do a Major course in Psychology." Adam said, Shawn and Hunter smiled. "Phil?" Shawn asked.

"Oh I am doing Physical Therapy." He said, Shawn and Hunter smiled. "Randy?" Hunter asked, Randy looked and Shawn nodded at him.

"I am gonna go to Seminary school. I want to be a pastor." Randy said everyone was shocked but they were so happy for him. "John?" Shawn asked. "I want to do Physical Education and Master of Education with Licensure." John said, Shawn smiled, he was happy for his son.

"How much is the tuition for you Ran?" Hunter asked, he would have to get out his check book soon. "Uh mine comes to $15,820" Randy said, Hunter smiled, that was cheap enough. "Adam?" Hunter asked.

"Mine comes to $45,283" Adam said, Hunter sighed, he knew it was going to be a lot seeing as Adam was doing a master's degree. "John?" Shawn asked, he didn't want to hear this. "The same as Adam's." John said, Shawn sighed and looked down.

"Can you give us a minute?" Shawn asked everyone, everyone left them alone and Shawn looked at his son. John sighed. "You don't have the money do you?" John asked, Shawn shook his head.

"No even with financial aid I don't have the cash. Your dad spent all his savings on the ranch. I'm sorry John." Shawn said, John sighed. "SO I can't go? I can't be with Phil, I can't do what I want?" John asked, Shawn shook his head. "No. I just don't have the money." Shawn said, John nodded.

**THAT NIGHT**

Hunter walked into the bedroom he shared with Shawn and stopped as he heard his fiancé sobbing to himself, he frowned and listened to Shawn.

"I have failed my son again….I can't afford to send him to the college he deserves….It's not fair…..I've tried my hardest, but why does John always have to suffer" Shawn sobbed, Hunter sighed and walked into the room and went over to his future husband and held him as he cried, he knew what he had to do, Shawn was going to be his husband and John was going to be his step son.

He had to fix this, John and Shawn deserved to have some happiness in their lives for once. They really did and it broke Hunter's heart to see Shawn so sad and broken and to see him think that he was a failure as a parent. He wasn't and he would never be. He was the best parent and kid could ask for. Yes he wasn't rich with money, but he was rich in love to offer and that was all that really mattered in the end.

**DAYS LATER**

John sighed as he opened up some mail from the school he had applied to, the school he couldn't go to. He opened it up and took out the letter and his eyes went wide, his whole tuition had been paid for, it didn't make sense. John rushed downstairs, "Dad read this." John said handing Shawn the letter, Shawn read it and frowned seeing that John's full tuition had been paid for. "What the hell?" he asked, he didn't know who paid for this. "Is that from the school?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, someone paid John's school fees." Shawn said. "Yeah it was me. I saw how miserable the two of you were so I stepped up and did the right thing. We're family now." Hunter said, Shawn shed some tears and he hugged Hunter tightly. "Thank-you, you are the best." Shawn said Hunter smiled.

John looked at Hunter. "Thank-you. This means the world to me." John said, Hunter smiled. "Of course" he said, John smiled and ran upstairs to call Phil. He was so happy, everything was falling into place and it was perfect!

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	14. Graduation

**TAMING A MICHAELS**

**A MONTH LATER**

Tonight was the night of John's, Adam's, Randy's, Chris' and Phil's high school graduation.

They were all excited to be starting their futures. The family was really excited, Hunter and Shawn's wedding was coming up soon and everything was coming together for them.

The kids were all ready to go and looking so smart and dressed up.

Adam was dressed in his White Levi's 514 Straight Fit Jeans, his Purple Marc Anthony Slim-Fit Solid Woven Casual Button-Down Shirt, his Gray Marc Anthony Washed Blazer and his Marc Anthony Fashion Boots.

Randy was dressed in his Vans Slimbo Jeans, his Teal Marc Anthony Slim-Fit Solid Woven Casual Button-Down Shirt, his Marc Anthony Velvet Blazer and his Black Buckle Boots. John was dressed in his Diesel Zatiny Boot 802C Jeans, his Diesel Black Gold Sampucca Shirt, his Diesel Jensaner Blazer and his Diesel Basket Butch Boots.

Phil was dressed in his 7 For All Mankind Brett Bootcut No Break 32" Inseam Jeans in New York Dark, his Quiksilver Rail Bando Long Sleeve Woven Shirt, his Scully Rockabilly Button Front Blazer With Floral Tonal Embroidery Front and Back and his GBX Barrage Boots.

They all looked amazing. Chris wasn't there, he was meeting them all at the school because he was the valedictorian and he had to deal with his speech and everything. "OK let me get a photo of you all together" Shawn said, first he took a photo of the three boys, then he took one with Phil included, then he took one of Randy and Phil, then of John and Phil, then of Hunter, Adam and Randy and then Hunter took a picture of Shawn and John. "We'll get a picture with your dad at the ceremony." Shawn told John. John smiled and nodded and they headed out the door, they all got into separate cars and headed to the school for the ceremony.

The boys all went and got their caps and gowns and they were all seated in alphabetical order. First Phil was called, then Adam, then Randy, then Chris, then John. Finally Chris stood up ready for his speech.

"Good Evening Honoured Guests, Ladies and Gentlemen and the Graduating Class of 2012. Robert Gallagher said that change is inevitable - except from a vending machine. As you stand on the brink of moving into life beyond [insert name of educational institution to personalize the free graduation speeches], change will be inevitable! It is inevitable and indeed gratifying to see that our Graduating Class of 2009 matured and became skills proficient ready to tackle and further their life-long education. It is inevitable that structures and processes and relationships will change in their day-to-day lives. It is inevitable that they will face new challenges and it is inevitable that things may seem a little different in the year ahead. Yes, life is definitely going to become a little "shaken up and stirred."

"But as we look back this evening on a journey - a journey that started out with hesitant, tentative steps, we see just how far these young Ladies and Gentlemen have progressed. It has been an honour and a privilege being part of their journey and one which has been imbued with wonderful memories. Allow me to share two such memories with you - memories that serve to illustrate that while some things will change and rightly so - the core fundamentals in their lives will remain the same. A sports event. A youngster is sitting next to the sports field trying to put on his sock. I walked past. The boy stands up, hopping around on one leg, his sock in his hand and he greets, "Sir!" He sits down again intent on putting on his sock. I walk on a little way and watch. The youngster it seems has chosen a bad spot. At least six other parents happen to walk past him, separately, but in relatively quick succession. And, every time, without fail, he clambers on to his one foot and greets, "Sir or Ma'am!" I'm not sure if he eventually did get his elusive sock on - but I can testify to the exceptional manners that I witnessed - manners that are so firmly ingrained that they are almost intuitive."

"And then I also happened to witness a sports team playing a sporting match. The team was losing - quite significantly and the referee seemed to be making some tough calls. The stakes were high, shoulders were rounded and frustration levels were rising. A Senior was sitting nearby. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called out firmly, "Hold your heads high!" Just that! But that was all it took. Heads lifted, shoulders straightened and the team played their hearts out. I don't recall the final score, who won, who lost - it didn't seem that important. But I do recall how those words encouraged them and they played their best game ever. It is these memories Ladies and Gentlemen, that testify to the fine calibre our the Graduating Class of 2012. I would like to pay tribute to each and every one. You have all left and will continue to leave an indelible legacy of excellence, achievement and a fine ethos and tradition for generations to come."

"I would also like to pay tribute to the wonderful teachers, the parents, past pupils and indeed the board of governors - you have all guided, moulded and shaped the Ladies and Gentlemen standing here tonight. Your role has been hugely instrumental in moulding our youth...our hope for the future. Our future seems destined to be in capable hands. The Graduating Class of 2012 has achieved exceptional accolades, perhaps too many to highlight or to single out. Suffice to say that I believe that the vast majority of pupils strove to work to their potential, they aimed high, they set their goals and for the most part, they not only achieved them, but in fact surpassed them. So Ladies and Gentlemen, as you face and tackle the inevitable changes, hold true to yourself. Remember to hold onto your value system, your work ethic and most importantly, your humanity. It is these qualities that will guide you further on your journey."

"Today's achievements may fade or even be forgotten. The applause may become a distant memory and your certificates and medals may gather dust on a shelf or in a drawer. But, you will always be remembered for caring enough, for helping someone, for making someone feel special and appreciated and for being the kind of person that others enjoy spending time with. Your life is a remarkable occasion - I have no doubt that you will rise to it!" Chris spoke everyone stood up and applauded Chris' speech he did such a great job.

The Headmaster came and he congratulated the class and the ceremony was over after the class threw their caps up into the air. Once everyone had celebrated enough, Hunter, Shawn, Mark, Randy, Adam, Chris, John and Phil headed back to the Helmsley house.

They got there and Hunter ordered in some pizza and then the gifts were handed out. From Hunter and Shawn John got a Bulova Stainless Steel Diamond Accent Chronograph Watch. From Shawn and Hunter Adam got a Luminox Field Day Date 1820 Series Stainless Steel Watch.

From Hunter and Shawn Randy got a Luminox Blackout Field Chronograph 1840 Series Stainless Steel Black Ion Leather Watch. From Mark John got a picture of a Black Stallion. Mark informed him that the horse was at his ranch waiting for John. Mark had gotten John a horse and John couldn't be happier he had missed riding horses since coming to Colorado.

It was one of the things he loved doing in Texas. From Adam, Chris got a Sanctify Stainless Steel Cross ID Bracelet. Then shockingly, Chris dropped to his knees and proposed to Adam with a 10k Rose Gold 1/4-ct. Diamond Cluster Teardrop Ring. Adam of course said yes. Everyone started celebrating and John and Phil escaped up to John's room for a while.

"I have your gift" John said, Phil smiled. John handed him a rectangular box and Phil smiled and opened it. Inside was a Sanctify Stainless Steel Winged Sword Pendant on a Silver Chain. Phil smiled and put the chain on and kissed John.

"Now this is something I've been meaning to give you for a while. I was going to wait for out anniversary in a few weeks, but I thought now was the perfect time to do it. It's nothing like what is going on downstairs with Chris and Adam, but I want you to know that I love you John. I've never been in love and I never want to again. You're it for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you one day." Phil said, he handed John the small box and John opened it. He smiled brightly when he saw what was inside.

Inside was a Sanctify Stainless Steel Cubic Zirconia Cross Band Ring. Phil smiled and slid it onto John's finger. "It's a promise ring. I promise one day baby, me and you will be married and have lots of kids, I love you." Phil said, John wiped the fallen tears off of his face and hugged Phil tight, it meant so much to him to know that Phil wanted the exact same things from life as he did.

They were soul mates and John knew that now.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	15. Anniversary

**TAMING A MICHAELS**

**WEEKS LATER**

Tonight was the night of John and Phil's one year anniversary. John was so happy to be celebrating this. He never in a million years thought he and Phil would have lasted this long.

He never thought he would ever find someone that would put up with his stubbornness and his bratty behaviour. John got out of the shower looking all refreshed and excited for the night. He put on some body spray and he got dressed for the evening.

He dressed in his Rock & Republic Brick Slim-Straight Jeans, his Rock & Republic Denim Casual Button-Front Shirt, his Rock & Republic Ribbed Hooded Jacket and his Rock & Republic Boots.

Once he was dressed he gelled up his short hair and put on his Promise Ring, he only ever took it off when he was in the shower. John grabbed his overnight bag that Phil told him to take and he headed downstairs, Hunter, Shawn, Randy, Adam and Chris looked at him as they had dinner.

"You look nice baby." Shawn said, John smiled. "Thanks. I am excited for tonight." John said, Shawn smiled. "I know. I am sure Phil would have planned something amazing." Shawn said, John smiled and nodded.

The doorbell rang and John went to the door and opened it, he smiled when he saw Phil standing there, he looked so hot. He was dressed in his Levi's 527 Straight-Fit Bootcut Jeans, his Gray and White Levi's Buffalo Plaid Tee, his Levi's Corduroy Trucker Jacket and his Black Boots. In his hands was a Diamonds and Rubies Bouquet in Crystal Vase.

The bouquet was a lush gathering of three dozen long-stem red roses, paired with a glittering prism vase for a spectacular surprise of unexpected charm. The richness of the ruby-red blooms created a profusion of passion, while the glittering vase with crystal overlay painted a gleaming portrait of unforgettable elegance. "These are for you." Phil said, John smiled and took them and he kissed Phil on the cheek and went into the kitchen.

Shawn stood up and looked at Phil. "Look after him tonight." He said, Phil smiled "Of course I will" he said, he turned and looked at John. "You ready?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah let's go." John said, Phil smiled and took John's bag and they headed out to the car. They got in and they headed off to the restaurant. They got there and walked inside and were seated, they looked over their menus and ordered their meals. Phil got the Organic Chicken Breast which was pan roasted Amish chicken with American prosciutto, corn bread and Confit giblet stuffing, sautéed spinach leaves and madeira wine reduction. John got the Crisp Duck Breast which was a white truffle honey and fennel pollen glaze, duck leg and potato croquette, organic carrots, and julienne bok choy. Their food arrived and they started eating. "You look really nice tonight." Phil said, John smiled. "You too Philly." John said. "I can't wait to rip those clothes off of you." Phil said, John laughed and blushed at Phil's words.

"You're such a charmer" John said Phil laughed. "I have a little card for you, your other gift is in the car." Phil said, he slid over the card and John smiled and opened it. John smiled and read the love letter which was inside of it. _**"Dear John,**__**You are my king and my prince. You are my knight in shining Armor. We have so much in common. I am so glad we like the same things like going out to eat at romantic restaurants like the one we're in now and watching movies. I can't believe you were ever shy but I am glad you broke out of your shell before you met me. I know you have been hurt in the past and I will never hurt you like that. I am yours and you are mine forever and always. I want to die loving you. I want you to be the last man I ever kiss. I hate that we broke up that one time but I think it made up realize what we lost.**_

_**I cherish each and every day with you. You are the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing at night. I love to hear you laugh, see you smile and watch you eat. You have a way about you. You are irresistible to me and I don't know how anyone could let you go. I know I never will. I didn't used to be romantic but you bring it out of me. You have taught me so much and I admire your strength. The thing I love most about you is how you can change my mood from sad to happy. I love going places with you like the beach and walking. I am yours for as long as you will have me. Love always, Phil."**_ John smiled and leaned over and kissed Phil. "That was amazing." John said, Phil shrugged. John smiled and slid over his own card. "I guess we were thinking the same thing." John said Phil laughed and opened the card and read the love letter John had wrote to him.

_**"Dear Phil, Ever since you walked into my life I have been smiling. There hasn't been a night when I have gone to sleep with a frown on my face, and it's all because of you. Phil, I am glad that you came into my life. I have always wanted the love of my life to be understanding, loving, caring, and faithful. I wanted someone who would accept me for who I am. I know that I've found that person in you. My heart told me that my prince was there when I first said hello to you. I didn't have to think twice when you asked me out. I knew that you were the perfect match for me. I don't think that there is, or that there ever could be, anyone better than you out there for me. I love you with my whole heart. I have never trusted anyone the way I trust you. Sometimes I even doubt myself, but I know I will never doubt you because you are my true love. I know deep down inside that you will never break my heart or let me down in any way. Thank you for everything, Phil. I pray to God every day to bless you with everything you deserve. I will love you until the end of time. Always and Forever Yours, John."**_

Phil smiled and kissed John. "I love you." He said, John smiled. "I have a surprise for you, so let's go." Phil said getting up and paying off the bill. They headed out to the car and Phil drove them to their second destination. John smiled as they drove, he wondered where Phil was taking them, he frowned as they pulled up to a tattoo parlour. Phil smiled at John. "I organised for us to get tattoos. If you want to." Phil said, John smiled brightly and nodded. They headed into the store and Phil smiled at his friends dad who was going to be doing the tattoo. "John this is Scott he is going to be doing the tats." Phil said, John smiled and nodded, they both decided to get each other's names over their hearts. John couldn't wait, he couldn't believe Phil had planned this, John had always wanted to get a tattoo, but to get Phil's name was so much more meaningful, it would mean that Phil would be with him always and forever. The tattoos took a few hours, but when they were done they looked amazing, their names were written in a script font and they looked great. Phil paid for the tattoos and they headed out to their final destination for the night.

They were spending the night at the Four Seasons. They got there and Phil checked them in for the night. They went up to their room and looked at it. They were staying in the Superior Room. The room was amazing. "How about gifts?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded. He grabbed Phil's gift and handed it to him. Phil smiled and opened the gift, inside was a Chicago Cubs 10K Gold ''CHICAGO'' Pierced Baseball Pendant. "I know you've been missing Chicago so I thought this would make you happy." John said, Phil smiled. "I love it Johnny, so much." Phil said, John smiled. "This is for you." Phil said handing John a box, John smiled and opened it, inside was a Sterling Silver 1/4-ct. Diamond Locket, inside the locket was a picture of him and Phil. It was amazing. "I love it." John said, Phil smiled and kissed John.

John got up and walked over to the mirror and looked at it, it looked amazing on, he was so happy right now, he didn't think he could be happier, ever.

Phil walked over to John and he pushed John up against the wall and devoured his mouth. John groaned into the kiss and put his hands on Phil's shoulders and pulled Phil's jacket off. Phil shrugged the jacket off and let it drop to the floor, he then did the same with John's jacket. He then broke the kiss and looked at John with a heated gaze. He ripped open John's shirt sending the buttons flying, John glared at his Boyfriend. "That was my shirt!" he exclaimed. "Who cares, I'll buy you another one." Phil said, John shrugged. Phil pulled John's shirt off and threw it to the side.

He grabbed John's hands and put them above his head. "Stay" he ordered, John nodded and bit his lip. Phil stepped away from john and removed his own shirt and his pants and shoes. John licked his lips as he saw Phil's naked body appear.

His jeans were getting tight, his cock straining against the denim. He moved his hands down to readjust himself but Phil growled and grabbed them and forced them above his head again.

"I. Said. Don't. Move" Phil gritted out through his teeth. John sighed. "But I need you" John said. "You'll get me, just not yet." Phil said, John sighed and kept his head above his head.

Phil leaned down and covered John's left nipple in his mouth, he bit down on the nipple and tugged at it, John gasped between pain and pleasure, Phil kissed across John's chest and did the same thing to John's right nipple.

He left the nipple and kissed his way down John's abdomen licking and sucking at all the six back indents John had, he licked at the waistband of John's jeans and he undid the zipper with his teeth and he pulled the jeans off of his lovers body.

John sighed in relief when he felt his jeans disappear. Phil smirked up at John. "No underwear?" Phil asked, John bit his lip hard and shook his head. "No, fuck Phil please." John moaned, his arms were starting to hurt he just wanted Phil to fuck him already.

Phil stroked John's cock a few times bringing it to full hardness and licking at the leaking tip. "Fuck!" John shouted thrusting his hips up into Phil's face, Phil smiled and continued licking at John's cock.

John moved his hands to Phil's head and Phil growled. "You're not listening to me" he said, John sighed. "Please Phil, fuck me" John moaned. Phil smiled. "Turn around" Randy stated John bit his lip and turned around, he spread his legs and he put his hands on the wall bracing himself.

Phil got onto his knees in front of John's ass and he spread his cheeks, he smiled as he saw the red hot centre of his boyfriend, he licked his lips and dove right in tasting John's ass for the first time in a long time.

"Fuck" John muttered, he didn't think Phil was gonna be rimming him, he thrust back onto Phil's tongue as it penetrated him, he arched his back and threw his head back in pleasure.

"Fuck Phil!" he shouted, Phil smiled, his hands ran up John's thighs and cupped his heavy balls in his hand. "Oh god, yes Phil, fuck, I think I am gonna cum." John moaned, Phil pulled his tongue and his hand away.

"Not yet you're not, turn around" Phil said, John turned around. He looked angry and Phil just smiled at him, "Don't worry, we're just getting to the good stuff" he said, John smiled.

Phil lifted John off of the ground and plunged into John's heat, he could hear a small moan being released from John's lips. John wrapped his legs around Phil's waist which allowed him to delve deeper into John, and he began to move faster.

"Phil…Uh….Yeah" he could hear John moaning against his ear, he pulled out of John, only his tip was still within him and he could feel John squirming beneath him, John wanted him to carry on, John was close and hell Phil was close, he just loved to tease.

Then Phil slammed back into John and he let out the biggest moan he's heard all night, they were immediately back at the same rhythm. It started off slow and then it got fast and faster as Phil pumped into John.

John scratched his nails hard down Phil's back and Phil lowered his head to John's neck. He kissed up and down gently, he looked up and saw John's eyes roll into the back of his head and he felt John's muscled contract around his cock.

He felt the warm thick cum shoot out of John and fall on their stomach's. He bit down on John's neck and came a few thrusts later, spilling his cum into John.

Phil gently pulled out of John and put him gently on the floor he took John's hand and guided him to the bed where they fell together. It had been just an amazing night. It really had.

"I love you so fucking much." Phil said, John laughed. "I love you too. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." John said Phil smiled.

"Me either." Phil said, they laid there for a minute before Phil got up and looked at John. John frowned at him. "What?" John asked. "Let's get married" Phil said, John looked at him insane.

"What?!" he asked. "Tonight, let's do it tonight, I have your engagement ring with me, so why not do it." Phil said. John sat up and looked at him. "You're serious." John said, Phil nodded. "Yeah I am. We can organise this in a few hours. Let's do it" Phil said, John sat there in shock.

"Unless you don't want to" Phil said. "Of course I do. It's just I always thought my dad would walk me down the aisle." John said Phil sighed.

"I know babe, but we can have another ceremony for all our friends and family, but I don't see why we should wait, we love each other and we want to spend our lives together so let's do it." Phil said, John smiled and nodded.

"Yes! Let's get married" John said, Phil smiled he was so glad John had agreed to this, this was something he didn't plan on doing, he always thought he and John would have a small little ceremony but right now, felt perfect he and John were going to be together forever so why wait.

He wanted John to be his husband NOW.

**HOURS LATER**

"Hi my name is Michelle" the celebrant said as she introduced herself, John and Phil smiled and shook her hand. "OK are we ready?" she asked, John and Phil looked at one another and smiled and nodded, they were both so ready for this they were.

"Phil and John, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage." Phil and John smiled.

"Phil, do you take John to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" she asked, Phil smiled and nodded.

"I do" he said, John smiled. "John, do you take Phil to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" she asked. John smiled. "I do." John said. "I Phil, take you, John to be my husband, and pledge my love to your forever." Phil said John smiled.

"I John take you Phil, to be my husband, and pledge my love to you forever." John said Phil smiled. "Phil and John in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, by the authority vested in me by the State of Colorado I now declare you to be married. Congratulations, you may kiss." She said John and Phil smiled and kissed each other deeply.

"Can you believe it?" Phil asked, John shook his head. "I'm a Brooks." John said Phil smiled and nodded. "Let's go celebrate." Phil said John smiled and took Phil's hand and they headed to the hotel. They got there and ordered some room service. "So what do you think your dad will say?" Phil asked, John shrugged.

"I have no idea. I hope he would be happy for me, I mean we can always have a small reception party" John said Phil smiled and nodded. "Yeah sounds good. I can't believe we're married" Phil said John smiled. "Believe it baby, you have me for life" John said, Phil smiled.

"Good" he said John smiled. He couldn't believe he was a married man now, he didn't know what to think, he was worried about how Shawn was going to take the news though, he knew his dad had always dreamed of walking John down the aisle, but John just felt in his gut and in his heart that this was the right thing to do, John loved Phil more than anything and he wanted to marry him at some point so he didn't see the point in waiting, if you wanted something you had to go for it.

John was so happy, he and Phil would be going off to college as a married couple. John was so happy, he knew people may not understand them, they had only been together for a year and they had their ups and downs like any other couple. John was also worried about what Mark would say, he didn't know if Mark would be OK with this, he knew too that Phil was thinking the same thing.

But he had faith in his dad, that he would be happy for them. This was what John wanted he wanted to be married to Phil. He wanted to be with him forever, so hopefully all their friends and family would understand.

**THE END!**

**I know you're all probably a little mad at how I ended it but there will be a sequel coming up soon so don't worry! Thank-you all for reading and reviewing the story it means a lot!**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**

**Was wondering what pairing you'd like to see next? John Cena and Wade Barrett or John Cena and Chris Jericho? Let me know in the reviews...  
**


End file.
